La vida sigue y cuando olvidas al amor el amor te olvida a ti a seguir
by jeffersongongora
Summary: He leido muchos fic de issei y de Assains creed se me ocurrio uno similar, pero no como los que e leido si no con un contexto diferente en vez de ser asesino seria algo que es comun en Issei asi que espero que sea de su agrado asi que les invito a descubrir esta pequeña historia y espero que le guste sin mas me despido deseándole una buena lectura si no le gusta haganmelo saber.
1. Chapter 1

Este OS se me ocurrió aquí será algo largo pero espero que sea entretenido no sé si abra continuación, como un fic como lo hice con el otro de Koneko y Issei no se luego se verá aquí le dejo esta historia ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

[OS] La vida sigue y cuando olvidas al amor, el amor te olvida a ti a seguir un nuevo camino.

Han pasado alrededor de tres años desde que Issei se avía convertido en demonios muchas cosas avían, sucedido avía logrado acercarse mas y mas a su amada Rias pero exactamente hace ya dos años, atrás ella comenzó ¿Alejarse de, el? Y lo era apenas como un año de los tres que avían pasado, todas las chicas comenzaron un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas y el castaño poco a poco comenzó ser olvidado antes Issei pasaba tiempo con cada una pero desde que avían entrado a sus nuevas etapa de sus vidas el avía sido, ¡Desechado por ellas! No podía creerlo ese era el mas grande dolor de su corazón poco a poco se dio cuenta de que las chicas, ya no lo esperaban o ya simplemente ¿¡Se venían con otros chicos!? Dejando sorprendido a Issei entonces, lo avía entendido ya ellas se avían enamorado ¡De otros chicos! Rias y Akeno pasaban tiempo con un chico, de pelo azul ojos plateado era caballeroso y un galán se le podría decir Asia encontró un chico igual que ella, le gustaba mucho sobre la palabra del señor y era muy cariñoso con ella al igual que Koneko conoció un chico, casi como ella de pelo plateado llamado Nero (No se preocupen aquí lo mato xD) Ravel conoció otro con muchas cosas interesante que a ella le llamaron, la atención cada una de las féminas del grupo Gremory ¡Se avían enamorado de chicos nuevos! Dejando a Issei solamente tras aquello, un día Issei tras un año de dolor decidió marcharse aceptando la invitación de un, extraño grupo desapareciendo de la vida de todos ¿¡Aquellos que consideraba una familia!? Todos ellos al ver lo que sucedía, tratando de buscarlo pero jamás apareció dos años pasaron y ahora en un hermoso día en una soleada, ciudad se podía ver un joven castaño el cual estaba mirando toda su ciudad, su hogar dos años se marchó y ahora volvía para dejar el pasado atrás.

Issei: (Mirando el cielo recordando cosas del pasado, sobre todo hace ya dos años) ¿Quién diría que todo comenzó? Pero bueno debía darme, cuenta que esto llegaría así (Mira al frente observando el paisaje, desde el edificio mas alto de su vecindario) Ddraig aun recuerdas como todo comenzó.

Ddraig: (Hablando desde la mente, de Issei recordando el pasado) ¡Como olvidarlo compañero! Tres años han pasado y mírate ahora, has cambiado por completo (Miraba a Issei el cual ya era mayor de edad, y su aspecto avía formado) Pero dime algo ¿Estás seguro de volver? No olvides tu decidiste dejar atrás todo, no puedes volver debes irte Issei.

Issei: (Sonríe para luego dar un paso, y caer asía el vacío mientras sonríe) ¡No me he olvidado Ddraig! Se bien por que regrese, después de todo este es (Cae de pies con sus manos en su bolsillo, creando un leve viento) ¡Es mi hogar! Y aquí es donde vengo a dejar el pasado atrás.

Comenzó a caminar iba comenzando a recordar como hace ya dos años atrás decidió marcharse del grupo, Gremory tras saber que sus amadas ¡Lo avían olvidado! Ahora dos años mas tarde regreso pero esta vez, tenía claro lo que aria después de todo las cosas avían cambiado desde, que él se avía marchado mientras caminaba podía recordar cada ¿Recuerdo de su niñez? Cada momento de su vida cada día cada vivencia, que vivió con sus amigos pero ya eso era pasado, dos años se marchó en los cuales el cambio ¡Su corazón ya no avía amor! Solo amaba a una sola persona la cual el salvo, y logro comenzar de nuevo ahora debía cerrar la historia de su pasado ¿¡Quizás de una vez por todas!? A la vez que caminaba se daba cuenta de que todo avía cambiado, pero eso no le importaba mucho siguió su camino hasta que llego a cierto parque, en donde conoció ¿A cierta monja rubia y algo torpe? Esos recuerdos los desprecio al momento en que aparecieron, después de todo el ya no iba a mirar el pasado atrás siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo.

Issei: (Mirando el arroyo recordando lo que paso, aquella noche hace dos años) ¿Cómo olvidarme lo que me dijo? Gracias a ellos pude ver, la verdad de mi corazón (Cierra sus ojos levemente para, luego sentir la brisa que bailaba a su alrededor) Han pasado mucho tiempo Azazel y Sirzechs, a que debo su visita.

Azazel: (Detrás de él mirándolo con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que llegaría) ¡Dos años Issei muchas cosas han pasado! No hemos sabido nada desde que, decidiste irte de esta ciudad (Estaba con su típico traje de siempre, tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos) ¿Qué ha sido de ti? No hemos sabido mucho, de ti y tus nuevos amigos.

Sirzechs: (Logra ver como Issei se da la vuelta, para mirarlo sus ojos reflejaba cierto sentimientos) Creo que lo de hace dos años aun no lo has perdonado, dime Issei ¿Por qué has vuelto? (Nota que ahora su mirada refleja algo, de cariño de hermandad asía el sorprendiéndolo) Issei que sucede po…

Issei: (Lo abraza levemente para luego separarse, y regalarle una sonrisa divertida) Han pasado dos años Sirzechs, me alegro que estés bien y esa respuesta (Le regala una sonrisa a Azazel para mirarlos, a ambos mientras sacaba algo entre su camisa) Llamen a los demás Mao´s esto se trata para, las tres fracciones es lo que debo decirles no mas.

Sin mas se avía marchado dejándolos a los dos líderes de las tres fracciones confundido ¿En que estaba pensando Issei? Mientras el castaño seguía caminando era tiempo, de volver a ver a sus padres pero sin darse cuenta alguien logro ver y ¿¡Leve susurro dijo su nombre!? Solo fue un ("Issei") el cual el castaño se detuvo mirando a todos los lados, pero no logro ver a nadie y se marchó dejando sorprendida aquella persona de figura, esbelta dejando claro que era una mujer la cual ¡Al ver que se detuvo estaba feliz! Dos años de sufrimiento dos años de tortura, al creer que el castaño avía muerto al fin llegaba a su fin corrió rápidamente asía el lado contrario, necesitaba avisarle a las demás ¿¡Necesitaba decirle de su hallazgo!? Mientras el castaño no sabía lo que sucedía realmente, hasta que se detuvo frente a su hogar la cual ¡Avía cambiado demasiado! Ahora era una especie de edificio o mansión dejándolo, sorprendido sobre todo a Issei.

Issei: (Estaba del todo sorprendido al ver, como estaba su casa) Vaya que cosas ¡ESTA ES MI CASA! (Dio un fuerte silbido para luego ir abrir la puerta, pero en aquel momento es abierta) ¿Are pero quien podría estar aquí?

Ma de Issei: (Queda mirando al chico que estaba, frente de su casa y lo mira) ¿Necesita algo? Disculpe estaba de salida y y…. (Se queda mirándolo hasta que su pecho un calor, que no avía sentido desde hace dos años la siente de nuevo) ¿I-Issei eres tu hijo eres mi hijo Issei?

Issei: (Ve las lágrimas de su madre y se acerca, a ella y la abraza tiernamente) Hola Mama he vuelto a casa lo siento (Antes de continuar siente como su madre grita, de dolor y se abraza a el) Perdóname por haberme ido sin decirte nada pero he vuelto, ¡No me pienso ir de su lado!

La madre de Issei grito un poco más hasta que salió su marido a ver que sucedía pero cuando logra ver, quien avía vuelto ¡No pudo dejar de llorar y lo abrazo fuertemente! La familia al fin estaba unidas un abrazo en familia reflejaba, todo lo que esos dos años los padres de Issei sufrieron al no poder ¿¡No tener a su hijo a su lado!? Ahora que avía vuelto no pensaban dejarlo ir, tras algunas horas de explicaciones y lo que sucedió en esos dos años sus padres estaban mas tranquilo, al saber que su hijo estaba con bien pero las cosas no avía terminado hay ¡Issei guardaba lo mejor para el final! Así que se levantó de su asiento se acercó asía, la puerta dejando en parte confundidos a sus padres ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hijo?

Issei: (Toma la perilla y la gira un poco, mientras ve a sus padres) Mama Papa quiero presentarle a alguien que es importante, en mi vida y espero que lo sea para ustedes (Abre la puerta dejando ver una figura, de una joven muchacha) Ella es alguien especial y creo que también, lo será para ustedes su nombre es….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar algo alejado de la casa de Issei se podía ver unos departamentos con la luz encendida del segundo piso, y dentro del mismo estaba ¿¡El grupo Gremory todos reunidos!? Mientras una joven pelo plateado le decías a las demás, que avía visto a Issei y no solo eso que al susurrar su nombre el ¡Se avía detenido! Dejando a todos sorprendido dos años dos largos años, de dolor en sus corazones sus almas quebradas y haber olvidado al joven castaño el cual ¡Le avía demostrado amor verdadero! Ya que desde que él se fue unas horas antes, avían descubierto que sus galantes chicos solo querían tirárselas solamente ¿Cuál fue el destino de cada uno? Solo se sabe a ciencia cierta que fue muy doloroso, porque todas ellas se encargaron de ellos pero esa noche al tratar, de volver pedir perdón a Issei él se avía marchado y no solo eso si no, lo que dejo atrás aquel vinculo que los unía a todos ellos.

Rias: (Trataba de detener sus lágrimas, pero no podía detenerlas) Mi Issei volvió al fin volvió dos años, tan largos de su partida (Cae de rodillas por saber que su amado, estaba de regreso al fin estaba con ella) N-necesito verlo por favor Rossweisse donde esta necesito, saberlo donde fue ¡Por favor!

Sirzechs: (Apareciendo en un círculo mágico, frente del pequeño grupo) ¡Rias suficiente! Tenemos cosas que hacer así que vamos, tenemos una importante reunión (Ve como todas estaban llorando, e intuye el por qué estaban así) Deben ir es algo de suma importancia.

Rias: (Se levanta aun llorando pero, se coloca frente de el) One-sama no tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo (Ve a su hermano fijamente pero de pronto, se queda callada al ver su seriedad) D-de acuerdo One-sama ahora mismo iremos.

Sirzechs: (Ve como Rias estaba desbastada, por dentro lo sabía desde hace dos años) No te desanimes Rias ven a la reunión, es importante para las tres fracciones (Coloca su mano en su hombro, y le sonríe tiernamente) Y quizás en la reunión ¡Haya una sorpresa que te ha, esperado durante dos años! Debo irme así que ve pronto.

Antes de que la joven demonio pudiera decir algo su hermano desapareció en un círculo mágico ¿¡Que trato de decirle acaso que!? Al pensar esa casualidad ella igual que las demás, rápidamente ¡Se levantaron y fueron a vestirse! Tenían que estar presente y hermosas para el castaño, el cual se avía ido hace ya dos años atrás mientras tanto en otro lugar se podía ver que la noche avía llegado, y ¡Issei estaba mirando el cielo nocturno! Algo en su mirada demostraba que ¿Estaba pensando y frunciendo el ceño? Parecía que el castaño portador de Ddraig el dragón Gale, algo le estaba molestando desde raro se podría ver sus ojos demostraba ¡Odio y dolor! Y con un gran suspiro cierra sus ojos, a la vez que se ponía a pensar de nuevo.

Issei: (Cierra levemente sus ojos mirando, las estrellas mientras recordaba) ¿Quién diría que todo comenzó hace dos años? Aun puedo recordar todo lo que paso, todo lo que avía sucedido (Aprieta levemente sus manos para, luego dar un gran suspiro) ¡Como olvidare lo que paso! Rias y demás no olvidare, lo que me hicieron ¡JAMAS LO OLVIDARE!

******************Recuerdo de hace dos años atrás*********************

Tras haberse enfrentado a Loki y lograr haber vencido a su otro yo para salvar a Rias, ahora Issei vivía su vida junto a cada chica del ¡Grupo de lo sobre natural! Iba todo bien desde que avían logrado terminar con Loki, pero a unas pocas semanas Rias como las demás comenzaron ¿¡Haber nuevos chicos que avían llegado!? Poco a poco sin saber cómo Issei, en su corazón estaba sintiendo un ¡Gran dolor! Sin lograr de entender que estaba sucediendo a medida que los días iban pasando, el ¿Dolor se hacía mas fuerte? Una noche trato de invitar a las chicas para salir pero en ese momento una conversación, lo detuvo algo que lo marcaria para siempre algo que cambiaría su destino ¡Su vida y su camino! Se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala, logro escuchar la voces de aquellas chicas que él amaba con todo su corazón.

Rias: No me puedo creerlo Xenovia ¿De verdad te invito a salir? (Sorprendida al igual que las demás, al ver a Xenovia asentir avergonzada) ¡Genial de verdad! Eso es de muy emocionante.

Xenovia: (Algo sonrojada por las palabras, de Rias que sonríe nerviosa) Si sé que Ryo es muy bueno y muy lindo además habla, de tener ¡Una Familia muy grande! Es súper tierno.

Asia: (Aplaudiendo un poco, muy contenta por Xenovia) Es linda y apenas van poco tiempo saliendo, Xenovia San que alegría (Sin saber que el castaño escuchaba todo, causándole un gran dolor) Es como yo y Ángel salimos y me abraza tiernamente.

Ravel: (Se ríe un poco mirando como Asia, se sonrojaba por lo que dijo) Me hace acuerdo de que yo y Brian, estamos muy bien hasta me abrazo en el cine (Con su cara roja de la vergüenza, por recordar aquel momento) ¡Kyaaaa! Me da mucha vergüenza de verdad.

Akeno: (Hace su típica sonrisita, mientras miraba a Ravel) Ara, ara nuestra pequeña Ravel está creciendo, eso es muy lindo de verdad (Ve a Rias y esta le sonríe, ya que ambas estaban como ella) Así como yo y Rias a mi me paso lo mismo con Daniel y a Rias, con Jake son lindos de verdad.

Issei: (Se agarra fuertemente, la camisa donde está su corazón mientras piensa:!No puede ser esto cierto! Entonces todo este tiempo ¿No significo nada para ellas? (Siente que el dolor se hace más grande, y se recarga en la pared) ¡ENTONCES MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO VALEN NADA! Como pude ser tan ciego ellas no iban a poder, amarme yo creí que si tras lo que paso con (Se quedó callado seguía escuchándolas, mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte) ARRRRRRRRGGGGG ¡Debo salir de aquí ahora mismo!)

Apenas cuando se movió escucho algo que lo dejo estático y quizás profundamente herido, y eso fue (Además en unos días me veré con Daniel en su casa, quizás pase algo (Voz algo seductora) Muy bueno puede que si puede que no) aquel momento Issei pudo sentir como las lágrimas que escondía, comenzaron a deslizarse poco a poco y PLAS ¡Cayo al suelo fuertemente! Llamando la alerta a las demás al ver al castaño así se ¿¡Aterraron se preocuparon!? Quizás Issei las avía escuchado comenzaron acercarse, al castaño pero este se levantó lentamente y sacude su cabeza un poco sabía que ellas se estaban acercando a el, pero nuestro buen amigo ¡No quería que se le acercaran ninguna de ellas! Así que como pudo se levantó aun soportando ese gran, dolor que su corazón sentía y como si un veneno estuviera ¿Corriendo sus venas? Era lo que sentía por eso tenía que separarse de ellas, de una buena vez por todas así que todas sus fuerzas de voluntad decidió lo que aria.

Issei: (Toma una pata de la mesa con la, que se cayó y la ve) Vaya esto ya estaba viejo debo decirle, a mi Mama que la bote (No daba la espalda no quería que, vieran el dolor que sentía) Bueno entonces será mejor que salga un rato, ¡A dar un paseo! Será muy divertido.

Rias: (Miraba a Issei preocupada, por lo que el chico pudo escuchar) Em Issei em ¿Te encuentras bien? (Ve que él no le responde solo levantaba la mesa, y la pata dejándola a un lado) ¿Issei que te sucede?

Sin mas el castaño salió tanto las chicas se sorprendieron que él se fuera, Rias se quedó mirándolo como ¿Si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella? Las demás pasaron por lo mismo nuestra buen amigo salió de la casa comenzó a caminar, lentamente pero luego de unos minutos ¿¡Comenzó a correr cada vez mas rápido!? Su corazón estaba sufriendo el sufría pero el dolor, más grande aparte de sentir que un veneno recorría su cuerpo era ¡El dolor del engaño de la falsedad del amor que juraron tenerle! Hasta que el dolor se hizo más grande y cayó al suelo, avía estado corriendo como una hora y llego ¡Al parque donde aquella chica lo avía matado! Se maldecía por sufrir por ellas se odiaba por, no poder luchar por el amor de ellas el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo realmente?

Ddraig: (Hablando en la mente, de Issei preocupado) ¡Socio! Issei estas en peligro estas muriendo, debes irte de esa casa el veneno esta ya recorriendo tu cuerpo (Escucha la voz lastimera, del castaño y se preocupa mas) ¡La maldición de los dragones! Nuestra raza en si tenemos una antigua tradición desde momentos inmemorable, se hablaba de un pacto entre dos dragones y eso era ¡Un juramento de amor eterno! (Issei estaba aún confundido, pero a la vez intrigado) Es un juramento que se hace a tu pareja, o parejas en tu caso pero si la otra persona no te ama ¿Qué crees que es lo que sucede? Tu corazón está sufriendo el veneno, de cómo ellas aman a otros ya que el juramento es para siempre si no.

Issei: (Escupe algo de sangre asustando a Ddraig, mientras que Issei sonreía amargamente) me dices que hice un juramento de amor eterno, a todas ellas pero ellas al no corresponderme ¿Me están matando lentamente? (Escucha que Ddraig dice que si, y el solo sonríe de nuevo) Al no poder amarme como el juramento para evitar, algún caso es que mi cuerpo a absorbido su veneno ¡DEL DISQUE AMOR QUE SENTIAN POR MI! (Apretando fuertemente las manos, con tierra en ellas) ¡Entonces ellas ese juramento no era real! Por eso ando muriendo no es así, porque ellas rompieron un juramento de amor eterno.

Ddraig: (Estaba decaído el sabia de esa, maldición pero no creyó que terminaría así) Si uno de los dos dragones rompen el juramento, que se hicieron un químico se esparce en el cuerpo del otro, para ponerlo alerta al igual que quien lo rompe (Ve a Issei tratando de levantarse, pero casi no podía hacerlo) ¡Si el químico hace reaccionar a la pareja y se arrepiente todo estaría bien! Pero si no es así la otra pareja que ama de verdad, el químico será contaminado y poco a poco el dragón que aun ama ¡Morirá!

¿?: (Comienza a descender de los cielos, mirando a Issei fijamente) ¡Pero eso no sucederá esta noche! Joven portador de Ddraig el dragón, carmesí se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad (Miraba a Issei y le ofrece su mano, para que se levantara) Puedo ayudarte a salvarte del veneno, solo un dragón puede quitarte esa maldición.

Issei dudo un poco pero tomo la mano y al hacerlo ¿Su cuerpo sentía mejor y como si su sangre hirviera acaso? El veneno ya no se sentía en su cuerpo, cunado logro levantarse logro ver que su salvador era ¡Un joven con alas! Iba a decir algo pero de pronto, sintió ¿Otras presencia acaso? Cuando así fue de la nada aparecieron alrededor, de su salvador ¿¡Que estaba sucediendo!? Antes de poder decir algo, sintió una gran presencia cuando alzo su mirada ¡Algo iba descendiendo algo sumamente enorme y poderoso! Cuando llega al suelo su cuerpo es cubierto, por ¿Unas llamas que lo convierte en una persona? Issei no lograba entender quién era pero si sabía algo, que esa persona era sumamente ¡Poderosa demasiado poderoso! Pero logró ver que detrás de, el ¿Avía dos niñas pequeñas? Una parecía tener como unos 8 años, y la otra como unos 14 años de edad ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿?: (Se acercaba a Issei y lo ve fijamente, para luego ver su brazo izquierdo) Comprendo déjame decirte esto muchacho, será directo únete a mí y te daré lo que tu corazón desea (Ofreciéndole la mano pero Issei, duda y se aleja un poco) Ya veo si entiendo pero créeme valdrá la pena, no sufrirás la maldición que sufres (Se aleja un poco pero se detiene, y lo mira de reojo y sonríe un poco) Vendrás a mí por poder y lo que deseas tu destino no es sufrir, por esos insignificantes demonios tu destino es ¡Ser un dragón Hyodo Issei! Dejare que lo pienses y cuando sientas, que tu corazón no pueda mas ven a mi (Se va asía las otras sombras, y se coloca frente de ellos y ve al castaño) ¡Recuerdas mis palabras! Vendrás a mí y junto a ti lograremos que las tres, fracciones ya no sean tres al fin nuestra raza tendrá el valor que se merece ¡No lo olvides Issei tu destino es ser uno de nosotros!

En un remolió de fuego desaparecieron ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Le preguntó a Ddraig pero este solo, ¿Evito contestar? Parece que sabía quiénes eran el castaño decidió que era mejor regresar pero por un momento, logro escuchar un ("Issei-kun") aquel momentos sus ojos reflejaron ¡Sorpresa! Esa voz era de Yuuma-chan pero eso ¿No podía ser cierto? Ella ya no existía en ese mundo, desde hace algún tiempo decidió regresar aun con las palabras de aquel extraño y poderoso ser ¿¡Acaso él dijo un dragón!? Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar que paso, directo asía su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a Rias y a las demás ¡Que avían estado esperándolo preocupadas! Y así fue el resto de las semanas tres semanas avían pasado, desde ese encuentro entre Issei y esos seres desconocido, mientras que el a los pocos días las chicas volvieron a su rutina de nuevo ¡El ignorarlo y olvidar su existencia! Luego de eso el castaño siguió, su vida pensando seria mente de lo que ese sujeto le dijo.

Issei: (Comienza a sentir algo de dolor, en su corazón y lo soporta) ¡Demonios aún sigue doliendo! Sea lo que me hizo el dolor ha vuelto ahora, entiendo debo escoger algo pronto (Decidió que era el momento de terminar, con ese sufrimiento y ve el cielo) ¡NO pienso rendirme no ahora! Iré por ellas he sido un idiota todo, este tiempo voy a ir por ellas.

Y salió corriendo en busca de aquellas chicas que él amaba, sin saber que se encontraría con la verdad ¡Una dura verdad! Mientras corría logró presentir el aura de Rias y de Akeno sonrió, porque no estaban muy lejos solo doblo a una esquina y ¡Sorpresa para el! Rias con Akeno estaban siendo besadas por dos chicos que él, aun no avía conocido pero no solo eso sino que ¿Estaban manoseándolas y ellas no decían nada? De pronto el corazón de Issei se estremeció, por completo esta vez el veneno corrió más fuerte por sus venas ¡No soporto el dolor y corrió lejos de ahí! Pero el destino es un maldito capricho para quienes no quieren, sufrir a medida que corría se detiene a ver que en una tienda estaba Irina ¿¡Siendo besada por otro sujeto!? Poco a poco comenzó su corazón a correr a un ritmo rápido, seguía corriendo doblaba otra esquina estaba Koneko junto a otro chico tomados de las manos ¡Dándose un beso! Otra vez el dolor se hizo más fuerte, corrió lo más rápido que podía tenía que escapar ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo ese martirio que hizo él? Cuando se alejó de la zona comercial lo ve otra vez, y esta vez a Rossweisse junto a un joven profesor el cual ¿¡Avía rodeado su cintura y la estaba besando!? Otra vez el veneno fue más fuerte, casi no sentía su cuerpo ¡Tenia que huir de hay ahora mismo! Comenzó a correr de nuevo mientras lo hacía a la zona, donde casi nadie iba de nuevo logra ver pero esta vez es a Asía y a Xenovia con sus novios ¿Muy acaramelados? Y tras unos segundo mirándote con amor termina, con un ¿¡Amoroso beso de parte de ambas!? El veneno ya iba por todo su cuerpo Issei sin darse cuenta, estaba sangrando de su nariz su boca ¿De sus ojos? Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaba corrió asía otra parte ¡Al parqué donde estaba aquella noche! Corría a medida que se acercaba escuchaba, una voz dentro de su mente que le gritaba ¡NO VAYAS VAS A MORIRRRRRRR! No hizo caso aquella voz que le gritaba desesperadamente, cuando al fin logra llegar lo ve lo que le faltaba ¡Ravel siendo besada por otro chico que no era el! Ahí fue suficiente el veneno invadió todo el cuerpo de Issei, y un GRAG salió de su boca con sangre y cayó al suelo ¡Él estaba muriendo!

Issei: (Tirando en el suelo recordando, todo momento que vivió) ¿Así moriré yo? No puedo creerlo no puedo morir así, no quiero morir así (Apenas y logra elevar su cabeza, y ve el cielo y estira su mano) ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! Como puedo morir así yo no lo deseo, yo necesito tener ¡PODER LO DESEO! Quiero lo que me prometieron yo quiero ¡LO QUE MI CORAZÓN DESEA!

Y ahí fue cuando ¿¡Un rayo negro cayó cerca de, el!? Dejando ver a unos sujetos una chica de piel morena con una cicatriz en su ojo con un kimono, de color negro con bordes dorados y llevaba en si dos espadas a la vez que su pelo era blanco y sus ojos, era de color miel y ¿Avía un chico a su lado? Este de aquí llevaba una katana en su hombro, y su pelo era entre blanco y negro su atuendo era una camisa blanco y un yin de color negro y a su lado avía otro, joven de pelo rubio ¿Con un atuendo extraño? Ya que llevaba una camisa roja con bordes negros, y llevaba un yin café con bordes negros ¿¡Ojos azules!? Y luego de ella avía otra muchacha pero esta su pelo, era morado sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello pero su atuendo consistía en un yin azulado con bordes blancos, una camisa negra sin mangas y una camisa mangas largas encima de la negra y por ultimo estaba frente un joven como unos 24 años de edad mirándolo ¿Pero con una mirada fría? Llevaba una camisa negra pero a la vez llevaba, una gabardina de color negra con un yin del mismo color pero este llevaba en la cintura ¿Pistolas? Era como un soldado preparado para un combate, si se ponía a calcular las edades podría decir que la primera chica tendría unos 16 años de edad mientras que los chicos el pelo, blanco y negros unos 17 el otro unos 19 y la última chicas ¿Unos 22 años acaso?

¿?: (Ve a Issei y se arrodilla frente a el, mirándolo fijamente y sonríe) ¡Esta decidido! Entonces Hyodu Issei deja este mundo, y conviértete en un dragón (Le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo, mientras lo ve pero esta vez seriamente con una sonrisa) ¡Deja de ser un demonio y asciende a un dragón! Obedéceme y tu corazón, tendrá lo que has deseado y eso es.

¿?: (Se cae al suelo y da un leve, grito de dolor y lloriqueaba) Kyaaa eso duele que hago aquí ¿En dónde esto que sucede? Po…. (Ve al frente de ella a Issei el cual, no podía creerlo ni ella tampoco) ¡Issei-kun que significa esto! Como estoy frente de ti, como puede ser ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿?: (Toma la cara de la muchacha, asiéndola gritar de dolor) ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA! Te traje devuelta a la vida por simple detalle, esto te demostrara Issei que hablo enserio (Colocándola frente de el y la azota, fuertemente al suelo haciéndola gritar de dolor) Raynare la que te mato quien te quito tu vida, como puedes ver la traje entre los muerto ¿Por qué lo hice te preguntaras? (Sonríe y refleja maldad pura, con esa simple sonrisa) ¡Mátala ten tu venganza! Tu corazón deseaba verla de nuevo hay esta, mátala y podrás ver que hablo enserio ¡Destrúyela conviértela en cenizas!

Raynare: (Ve a Issei con miedo por primera, vez deseaba que no la mataran de nuevo) ¡No por favor te lo suplico! No lo hagas de nuevo te lo pi….. (Su cabeza es aplastada contra el suelo, por quien la avía azotado al suelo) P-por f-favor I-Issei-kun n-no l-lo h-hagas.

Issei miraba a Raynare la cual estaba asustada temerosa ¿Cómo avía pasado todo eso? Poco a poco el castaño sintió en su corazón, ¿¡Dolor al verla sufrir!? Él no quería matarla sencillamente no podía, no podía realmente con sus pocas fuerzas ¡Empujo a quien estaba haciéndola sufrir! Y la abrazo a el iba a protegerla no importara, si ella lo avía matado él no podía hacerle algo a ella no podía ¿¡Como matar a quien fue tu primer amor!? Issei no iba a permitir si eso tenía que hacer, para liberarse de la maldición prefería morir por ella en vez de matar a Raynare ¿Cómo un hombre iba a permitir que sufriera una mujer? Todos estaba mirándolo sin ni siquiera, ¿Sorprendidos? No solo lo miraba para luego ver como el mayor entre ellos, el cual solo sonreía divertido por todo eso en cambio el Ángel caído miro al castaño sorprendida pudo haberla matado ¿¡Pero no lo hizo porque no cobro venganza!? Sin saber porque ella se aferró a la camisa de su salvador, y dejaba caer unas lágrimas sin saber si eran de dolor o de felicidad.

Issei: (Mirando fijamente a quien, lastimo a Raynare) ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES! Si es así prefiero morir por el veneno, por esa maldición en vez de tocar a Yuuma-chan (Sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que el Ángel caído, tenía al escuchar esas palabras) No dejare que la toques aun antes de morir, defenderé lo que me es importante.

¿?: (Sonríe al verlo así y ve el cielo, el cual estaba oscuro) Está bien me alegro que seas así entonces, ella estará bajo tu cuidado Hyodo Issei (Ve la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, y se ríe con ganas) JaJaJa de verdad creíste ¿De que la iba a matar? Hay dios mío no solo quería ver, si eras digno de ser como nosotros me llamo Jhon Dresker ¡El dragón del relámpago Oscuro! (Mostrando sus alas negras y su cola, como sus garras y sus cuernos) La chica del kimono negro se llama Cristal Dragona de Cristal, el de la katana se llama Silfrig dragón de las llamas el otro se llama Marcos Dragón de la tierra y por último, Yuzu Dragona de los Océanos.

Issei: (Aun sin entender nada pero antes, de contestar siente su corazón dolerle) ARRRGGGGG ¡Como demonios paro este dolor! Me prometiste que esto acabaría, y he aceptado estar a tus ordenes (Con sus mano libre apretaba, fuertemente su camisa en su corazón) ¡Libérame de este sufrimiento!

Jhon: (Separa a Raynare y sin mas atraviesa, el cuerpo de Issei como si nada) Hyodu Issei desde ahora dejas de existir, desde ahora en adelante tu (El cuerpo del castaño se enciende en llamas, consumiendo su cuerpo enterró) ¡Serás un Dragón! Deja tu antigua vida de demonio y despierta, de tu sueño eterno abre tus ojos ¡Dragón de la Destrucción!

De pronto un fuerte rugido se escuchó ¡Por toda la ciudad! Dejando a todos aterrados sobre todo, a Rias y su sequito ¿Qué estaba pasando? En aquel momento cada una siente como sus corazones se rompen, como si algo ¡Hubieran perdido! Mientras tanto en el parque por alguna razón, nadie se acercaba hay sin saber que dentro del mismo avía un grupo de jóvenes observando ¿Una llamarada carmesí? La cual se ve que emergen unas alas aun en llamas, las cuales se materializa por completo y luego ¡Deja ver a Issei! El cual su cuerpo estaba cambiado ya no, era como antes su Sacred Gear avía cambiado ahora era mas rojo y con mas poder su cuerpo ¿Tenia escamas rojas en gran parte del mismo? Sus ojos eran como un dragón pero, estos eran verdes escamas debajo de sus ojos en sus brazos y en gran parte, de su pecho ¿¡Como una especie de armadura!? Su mano derecha tenía garras y una cola la cual se movía, de lado a lado mientras Issei miraba fijamente a Jhon.

Issei: (Mira su nuevo aspecto por suerte, aun tenia pantalones) Vaya que sorpresa este es un gran, poder de verdad entonces ¿Yuuma-chan estará bajo mi cuidado? (Dirige su mirada asía Jhon, algo confundido por cómo es) ¿¡Que es lo que estas planeando dime!?

Jhon: (Sonríe mas y Issei logra sentir, como si su cuello tuviera algo filoso) No te creas la gran cosa Issei no olvides, que le hablas a tu creador (Ve el guantes el cual estaba, como temblando del miedo) ¿Acaso no le has dicho Ddraig? Quien soy yo realmente, mejor dile ahora Hijo.

Issei: (Se queda totalmente confundido, y rápidamente ve asía su guante) ¿¡Hijo de que está hablando Ddraig quien es el!? No te quedes callado y dime, quien es el acaso es cierto habla.

Ddraig: (Algo temeroso pero sabía, que no le quedaba de otra) ¡Socio él es mi Padre! Pero no solo mío él es el Rey entre los Reyes, de los Dragones tiene muchos nombres pero él es (Suspira ya sabía que tenía que, decirlo por el bien del futuro) ¡El creador de los dragones! El primero de nuestra raza así como dios, es el rey de los ángeles y Maou es el líder de los demonios estas frente, al primer dragón entre los dragones el padre de todos nosotros.

Issei: (Abre sus ojos fuertemente, y ve a Jhon sorprendido) ¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! No puede ser pero como cuando, como es esto posible (Algo confundido sin entender, anda de nada lo que sucedía) ¿¡Tu eres un Dios acaso entre los dioses!?

Jhon: (Mueve su mano como restándole, importancia mientras lo ve) No que va no estas exagerando, no te desesperes tanto chico (Ve como suspira aliviado, un poco mas calmado) Solo necesito encontrarme con la otra mitad, de mi alma y volveré a ser el ser mas poderoso entre las fracciones (Deja a Issei y Raynare sumamente, en shock y los queda mirando) Así es en un tiempo fui el padre de los dragones hasta que una traición, fui dividido en dos partes mi poder decayó ¡Y ahora estoy aquí! En busca de mi contra parte y una vez, juntos no abra nada que me detenga.

Issei y Raynare aún no entendía que sucedía realmente prefirieron no preguntar, mientras tanto los demás le informaron algo a su líder por decirlo así ¿Y este estaba mas serio que antes? Solo con sus garras desgarro ¡El espacio! Y abrió un portal por el cual ordeno que entraran, tanto sus seguidores como Issei y el Ángel caído y así fue cuando el cruza el portal este mismo se cierra, y al hacerlo el lugar ¿¡Vuelve a la normalidad!? Justo en el momento exacto que Rias y las demás avían llegado, buscando que estaba sucediendo pero no hallaron nada solo encontraron, ¿Sangre y cenizas? Algo asustadas buscaron en todas partes pero, no avía nada ni un cuerpo sin saber que avía sucedido mientras con Issei, al entrar al portal se hallaba ¡En un castillo! Y miraba todo sorprendido igual que Raynare la cual nunca se separó, del joven castaño por seguridad a sí misma.

Jhon: (Se sienta en un trono, y mira a Issei y Raynare) Bien Issei ahora eres de mi corte he decidido, de que desde ahora me ayudaras (Ve a Issei el que estaba algo confundido) Las tres fracciones solo tiene paz entre ellos, no con nuestra especie hay entraras tú me ayudaras a una audiencia pero esa, será en dos años durante ese tiempo serás entrenado a controlar tu ¡Poder y tu nueva forma!

Issei: (Lo ve y piensa un poco, y ve a Raynare) Está bien pero y ella ¿Le aran algo o se puede ir? Ya que no quiero que quede atascada, a mi lado si ella decide irse la dejare que se vaya (No notaba la mirada, de tristeza de ella) ¡Quiero que ella sea feliz ese es mi deseo!

Raynare: (Lo abraza fuertemente y comienza, a llorar dejando sorprendido a Issei) Q-quiero quedarme contigo Issei-kun por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado (Se aferra a la camisa del castaño, como si no deseara que se fuera) ¿P-puedo quedarme contigo?

El castaño acepto y el abrazo a Raynare la cual sintió por primera vez ¿¡Amada y protegida!? Parece ser que durante su sueño avía logrado, entender que pudo haber tenido una vida llena de felicidad si tan solo ¡No lo hubiera matado! Y ahora con esa oportunidad iba a comenzar, de nuevo junto a Issei el cual la iba a proteger a cualquier costo, mientras tanto en el parte las chicas estaba regresando a su casa pero lograron escuchar una conversación que llamo mucho, su atención a todas y cada una de ella ya que se trataba ¡De sus aun novios! Así que con mucho cuidado se acercaron, a escuchar esa conversación.

Daniel: (Frustrado por completo, y molesto a su vez) ¡Maldición! Todo un año tras esa tetona, engreída y justo se tuvo que ir demonios (Suspira y ve a sus camaradas) ¿Cómo he aguantado todo un año? Dios mío enserio chicos estamos, todos nosotros perdiendo nuestros dinero.

Nero: (Comienzo una galleta, y ve a Daniel y suspira) Somos dos apostamos que podríamos acostarnos, con ella ¡Y míranos a todos! Esas no se dejan que aburrido de verdad.

Jake: (Miraba el cielo sumamente, aburrido por todo lo que sucedía) ¿¡Cómo demonios seguimos con esas tontas!? Hasta Ryo ya anda aburrido de Xenovia.

Ryo: (Pensando un poco y suspira) Si tienes razón pero dios habla de tener hijos creí, que con tener la misma idea aflojaría ¡Pero esa es estrecha rayos!

Ángel: (Suspira con pesadez, demasiada pesadez) ¿Cómo creen que me siento con Argento? Tratar de ser como ella es un fastidio de verdad, que me dan ganas de vomitar (Sin darse cuenta de que eran, observados y escuchado) ¡No entiende que solo queremos poncharlas y nada mas!

Todas las chicas: (Se dejan ver antes de que los otros, siguieran dejándolos aterrados) ¿¡Solo para eso nos buscaban!? Le daremos un regalito de despedida, no se preocupes por eso chicos.

5 minutos mas tarde se escuchaba gritos de dolor de súplica y de piedad, luego de unas horas de mucho pero mucho esfuerzo Rias como las demás corrían asía la casa ¿¡Algo dentro de ellas le gritaba que regresaran!? Sin saber que Issei ya estaba en la casa despidiéndose, de los recuerdos y dejando caer las 8 piezas de peón que lo ataba a Rias solo miro una vez más su cuarto y dijo, con lo que podía decir (Adiós a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero que sean felices ¡Porque yo si seré feliz!) aquel momentos se abrió un portal el cual Issei cruzo, en el exacto momento que la puerta de su casa se abría ¡Fuertemente! En la cual se dejaba ver a Rias y a las demás, ¿Con lágrimas en sus ojos? Buscaron en todo los lados y salieron corriendo asía las escaleras ¡Él tenía que estar hay en su casa tenía que estarlo! Todas corrían rápidamente sus corazón les dolían demasiado, algo les decía que ya avían perdido que ya avían sido olvidadas.

Rias: (Abre la puerta del cuarto, de Issei fuertemente) ¡ISSEI! Donde estas Issei por favor, donde estas ¿Estás aquí? (Miraba a su alrededor hasta que logra, ver en el suelo las 8 piezas) N-no p-puede s-ser e-esto d-debe s-ser u-una m-mentira (Su corazón estaba destrozado como, el de las demás al ver las piezas) ¡ISSEIM DONDE ESTAS POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! Te lo suplico dime que es una broma, que es una mentira Issei dímelo por favor ¡QUE SOLO ES UN CASTIGO NO MAS ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todas las chicas estaban destrozada avían dejado ir al único chico que de verdad las amaba, y no solo eso sino que ¡El avía dejado en claro que se marchaba! Pero ellas no podía creerlo debía ser una mentira, solo un juego un castigo eso creyeron pero poco a poco con el pasar de los días ¡No fue así Issei se avía marchado! Y ellas eran las únicas culpables de todo eso, mientras tanto Issei estaba en un nuevo lugar estaba preparado para lo que vendría para el futuro, y el sabía que le tocaría ¡Una dura prueba! Pero sentía que en su corazón ya no avía amor, por aquellas que avía amado antes ¿Su corazón avía olvidado a Rias y las demás? Aunque en algún lugar de su corazón sentía, que ese dolor haya desaparecido en algún lugar bien escondido ¿Avía aun algo de amor asía ellas? Poco a poco iba olvidando eso y mas cuando ¿¡Siente que toman su mano y es entrelazada con otra!? Cuando Issei ve quien era sonríe al darse cuenta, que era Yuuma-chan y ahora estaría listo para lo que vendría.

Jhon: (Frente de Issei con una extraña, lanza y la apunta a Raynare) ¡Tu también vas a ser entrenada! Así que prepárate Raynare tú y Issei, en los próximos años van a sudar llorar hasta sangre (Los demás seguidores solo dan unos pasos, asía atrás al ver la mirada de su líder) ¡NO VAN A DESCANSAR LOS ARE GRITAR DE DOLOR!

********************Fin del recuerdo de hace dos años**********************

Issei ya avía llegado al inframundo y estaba preparándose para la reunión, sabía que aún faltaba que llegara su ¿Rey? Así que esperaba en la sala y al poco rato aparecieron Azazel Gabriel y Maou frente de Issei, el cual solo les saluda animadamente los líderes de las tres fracciones estaban ¿¡Sorprendidos por el nuevo cambio de Issei!? Mientras tomaban haciendo e iba, conversando un poco de todo hasta ¿Qué se escuchó el abrir de la puerta? Y esa era Rias que avía llegado al momento de la reunión que era en el inframundo, pero su corazón y su mente estaba concentrada en ¡Encontrar a alguien! Sin perder tiempo busco con la mirada a la única razón, del porque ella fue a esa reunión hasta que sus ojos de ambos ¡Se miraron fijamente! Los de ella y del castaño no podían creerse ambos que hace dos años, se marchó por culpa de ella y ahora él estaba frente de ella su amado ¡Al fin lo avía encontrado! ella no podía creerlo estaba frente de ella su Issei, el cual ¿Avía cambiado en dos años? Ya que ahora era diferente su atuendo solo era un pantalón negro, los cuales eran algo flojos pero con mucha movilidad, dejando ver sus músculos los cuales ¡Avía adquirido desde que se marchó! Y su mirada era seria y varonil nadie ninguna de las chicas, jamás creyeron o pensaron en verlo así y se dieron cuenta de que llevaba ¿¡Una gabardina negra que cubría sus manos!? Pero dejaba descubierto su pectoral dejando, sonrojadas aquellas demonios y ángeles y sobre todo ángeles caídos.

Rias: (Mirando a su amado mientras su corazón, palpitaba emocionada al verlo) I-Issei h-has v-vuelto (Avía susurrado su nombre y sin mas se arrojó asía el, para abrazarlo fuertemente) ¡Mi Issei has vuelto mi amor! Cuanto tiempo te e extrañado, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR NUNCA POR FAVORRRRR!

Issei: (Sumamente sonrojado ya que miraba a todas ellas, con un gran interés sus vestido eran hermosos: No, no fuera pensamientos pervertidos controlare Issei ellas te olvidaron, tu ya tienes a alguien no lo hagas no (Ve a Rias como lloraba y poco a poco comenzó, a rodear su cintura apegándola mas a él) B-Bouchan su aroma su olor cuanto tiempo ¡Sin verte cuanto te e extrañado! Cuanto te he echado de menos, a ti y a todas cuanto deseo de te…..)

¿?: (Jalándola del cabello enfurecida, y separándola de Issei y colocando frente de él y Rias) ¡QUE TE CREES MALDITA! Como te atreves a tocar la pareja de otra, sí que tienes agallas pero esta vez (Mostrando quien era dejando ver, que era Raynare el Ángel caído) ¿Crees que podrás acercarte a, el? Mientras esté viva, sigue soñando Gremory.

Rias: (Sorprendida pero esa sorpresa, se va cuando escucha lo que dijo) ¿¡Que fue lo que acabas de decir!? Tengo todo el derecho de acercarme, de abrazarlo es mi ¡Issei mi novio! (Mirando a Raynare enfurecida, y se levanta decida) ¡Te reto a un duelo! Si gano te alejaras de mi Issei, sin importar ya nada ¿Me escuchaste?

Raynare acepto si mas sin ninguna duda en su mirada Rias acepto por igual, y así fue como ambas se fueron al paramo de duelo el mismo, en donde ¡Issei y Raizer avían luchado! Todos estaban sorprendidos por como las cosas ¡Dio un giro de 180 grados! Mientras que Issei era encadenado por, las chicas con un letrero que decía ("PREMIO") hasta que el Mao 'u dio indicio tan rápido como fue, Raynare ¡Salió volando asía Rias! La cual la esperaba creo un sello en una de sus manos, el cual ¿Tenía el poder de la destrucción? El mismo que avía acabado con ella pero esta vez ella ¡No pensaba morir así como así! Ya que después de todo, tenía que defender lo suyo no lo iba a perder y menos por ¡Rias Gremory! Ya Issei le pertenecía a ella, en cuerpo en alma como ella le pertenecía a él solamente a él.

Rias: (Concentrando todo su poder, hasta tener suficiente) ¡Desaparece de mi vista Raynare! (Arrojando todo su poder de la destrucción, asía el Ángel caído con una sonrisa) Issei es mío y de nadie mas no dejare, que lo tengas el es mío.

Raynare: (Da un vuelo asía arriba rápidamente, pero el poder la sigue) ¡EL YA NO ES TUYO JAMÁS LO SERA! (Se detiene para sacar una lanza, medio extraña y ve el ataque de Rias) Issei-kun es mi novio ahora por eso, yo no dejare que lo tengas (Alza su lanza la cual parecía del juego, de spartan guerrero total) ¡BALANCE BREAKER!

Aquellas palabras dejo a todos ¡Sorprendidos! Rápidamente de la lanza que cargaba, Raynare desprendió relámpagos azules fuertemente hasta que del mismo, se formó 4 pilares de relámpagos azules y giraron alrededor de ella y cada uno, ¡Se unieron a ella creando una fuerte luz! La cual cegó momentáneamente a todos, hasta que cuando cada uno lograron recuperar la vista ¿¡Sorpresa Raynare estaba vestida con una armadura, de color azul muy similar a la de Issei!? El poder de Rias se desvaneció apenas cuando los pilares, que avían salido de la lanza se avían unido a Raynare, a la vez que ella miraba a Rias enfurecida por muchos motivos.

Raynare: (Sus ojos de color rojos, brillaron fuertemente) ¡Ahora estas acaba GREMORY! Esta vez te venceré, no dejare que te lo lleves (El campo de batalla se forma a lo largo, del campo demasiados círculos de color azul subido) ¡LANZA DE RAYOS!

Rias apenas logro salir de su shock cuando logro ver como de los mismo sellos, ¡Aparecían lanzas azules! Eran demasiado similares a las lanza de luz que ella, avía atacado a Issei algunos años atrás y rápidamente las mismas ¿¡Fueron arrojadas directamente asía Rias!? La cual trato de protegerse creando varios sellos de protección, pero estos se rompían al mero contacto de las lanzas ¿Acaso Raynare era mas fuerte que ella? Parece que ese sería el final de la hermana del Maou lucifer, pero en ese momento las lanzas ¡Desaparecieron como si nada! Y en medio del combate se lograba ver a alguien, ¿Encapuchado? Dejando a Raynare con miedo y a los demás confundidos.

Jhon: (Sacándose la capucha sumamente, aburrido por todo en si) ¿¡Que sucede aquí!? Es una reunión no un campo de batalla, así que Raynare deja esto ya (Ve como baja y deshace su, balance Breaker) Me alegro que escucharas además alguien anda esperándote, así que ven Yuzu la tiene (Antes de decir algo ve como una pequeña, de un añito de edad se arroja a Raynare) ¡Vaya que hija tan problemática tiene! Y eso que solo tiene un año y medio, en fin debemos seguir con la reunión.

Dejando a todos sorprendido Raynare ¿Con una hija? Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de que la pequeña, era una especie de hibrida de un Ángel caído y ¿Un dragón? Mientras tantos todos se encargaban de la reunión Issei estaba con Raynare la cual, estaba abrazando a su pequeña la cual ¿¡Llamaba Papa a Issei!? Todas sintieron un fuerte dolor en sus corazones, mientras el tiempo pasaba Raynare decidió ir a buscar algo de comer pero en el momento que dejo a Issei ¿Rias apareció aun lado de el? El sabía que le tocaría enfrentarla, pero aun así le dolía que era momento de hacerlo mira a Rias como a las demás ¿Las cuales estaban llorando? El dolor era claro en sus miradas pero debía ser fuerte, el avía decidido olvidarlas pero verlas de nuevo ¡Era demasiado para su corazón! Antes de que ella lograra decir algo, fue el mismo Issei que comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso hace dos años haciendo mas daño a las heridas, de todas ellas ¿¡Acaso no fue suficiente dolor para ellas!? Quizás pero debían ver que fue su culpa, que el se marchara así que Issei al terminar de hablar como fue que se fue y ¡Que ya era un dragón por completo! Avía dejado claro que el ya no las amaba realmente.

Rias: (Sosteniendo su vestido blanco, y llorando amargamente) ¡Perdóname Issei de verdad lo siento! Sé que fuimos egoísta por no haber, cumplido nuestro juramento pero, pero (Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, y siente que la abraza y lo ve) I-Issei ¿Q-que e-estas h-haciendo?

Issei: (Limpias las lágrimas de ella, haciéndola sonrojar) Las perdono hace mucho lo hice pero yo ya, no puedo volver lo lamento (Besa su frente y la abraza, un poco mas a el) Yo y Raynare tenemos una vida y así será, y de verdad ya no volveré.

Rias: (Se aferraba a la camisa de Issei, y luego lo ve a los ojos) ¡Dame un beso Issei! Solo uno y te dejare, en paz si es cierto dámelo (Ve que se pone nervioso y se niega, y ella se acerca mas a él) ¡Por favor un beso! Es lo único que pido si ya no me amas, ni a mi ni a las demás no sería nada solo un b…..

Todas y cada una de las chicas estaban sorprendidas ¿¡Issei estaba besando a Rias!? Y mas cuando vio como la apegaba más a su cuerpo, ¿Acaso aun avía esperanza? Mientras que Rias se dejó llevar por el beso y rodeo el cuello del castaño y comenzó a besarlo, como si no hubiera mañana como Issei la besaba a ella ¡Como si anda mas importara! Ambos sintieron aquel amor que avía muerto renacer de las cenizas, pero Issei recordar a Raynare y se separa rápidamente de ellas pero Rias lo atrae de nuevo ¡Y lo vuelve a besar! Pero esta vez Issei toma uno de sus pechos provocando, un gemido a Rias pero se separan por falta de aire de ambos justo cuando ¿Se escucha las voces de los líderes de las tres fracciones? Provoca que se separan pero ambos, se ven a los ojos con un gran cariño entre ellos.

Jhon: (Estriaba sus alas y ve, a Issei y a Rias y sonríe) Me alegro haber llegado a un acuerdo, chicos hubiera sido malo para todos (Ve como todos estaban algo inquieto, y miraba a otro lugar) Es tiempo de que me vaya Mitelt, ya es hora de irnos.

Mitelt: (Aparece frente de el dejando, a todos muy sorprendidos) Jai mi amo desea que le prepare alguna cosa, cuando regresa a cas ¿? (Mirándolo fijamente y le daba, una sonrisa divertida) O acaso desea algo mas ¡Como algo mas especial!

Jhon: (Ve las miradas de sorpresa, de casi todos) JeJe no olviden cree vida incluso después de la muerte, así que esto es pan comido (Ve a Issei y a Raynare que regresaba, contenta con la pequeña) Ya están todos nos vamos entonces, nos despedimos de todos ustedes.

Azazel: (Al verlo sonríe un poco, ya que estaba interesado en algo) Nos veremos eso créeme tengo ¡Muchas preguntas! Esperemos vernos muy pronto.

Jhon solo se rio y desapareció en un círculo igual que Mitelt luego Raynare y quedo de ultimo fue Issei, miro a Rias la cual estaba ¿Triste por su partida? Pero este se acerca a ella ¡Y le da un corto beso en los labios! Y desaparece en un circulo mirándola tiernamente, y con amor como todas las demás chicas del grupo Gremory las cuales ¿¡Estaba sonrojadas y algo celosas!? Ya podrían volver ahora debían esperar no mas el momento indicado solamente.

Azazel: (Interesado en lo que avía pasado) ¡Ohhh creo que me huele aquí a amor! Yo de ti Sirzechs mejor preparo la boda, se de ley que abra aquí (Se ríe a carcajada al ver, como todo estaba) JaJaJa esto será interesante Hyodu Issei, que nuevo caos traerás espero con ansias verlos.

**********¿Fin?*********

Y hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado los dejo aun debo hacer mis capítulos, nos veremos pronto chicos xD


	2. explicacion

Hola chicos sé que mucho quieren que haya segundo capitulo de esta historia pero le vengo a decir que solo era un OS de prueba una historia para ver como sería un fic así pero tranquilos ya el primer capítulo ya lo tengo hecho aún no lo subo porque ando alargándolo un poco más ¿Por qué lo hago? Realmente es porque quiero que sea idéntico a la historia que han leído pero como no he explicado muchas cosas he decidido explicarlo en el fic aquí una parte de lo que va a ser el primer capitulo de este OS esto será más o menos:

Historia en proceso:

 _ **Capítulo 1 Luchando hasta donde él corazón te diga.**_

En un lugar oscuro y sombrío no avía nada absolutamente nada en él fondo se encontraba una joven llorando, ¿Y a la vez melancólica? Sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro pero no podía parar solo recordaba su pasado en cómo, avía llegado hay y ahora ¡No iba a salir de ahí jamás! Eso era lo que crea de pronto ¿Unas manos atraparon su cuerpo?

Y comenzaron arrastrarla alejándola de ese lugar oscuro poco a poco su desesperación se hizo mayor, no sabía que sucedía o que pasaba solo sabía que estaba en problemas realmente ¿Quizás si o quizás no?

-¿Qué me está sucediendo que pasa?- No entendía que estaba sucediendo sino hasta que, de pronto una luz la cegó momentáneamente hasta que cuándo sus ojos se acostumbrado, a las luz se dio cuenta que ¡Avía un grupo de personas frente a ella!- ¿¡Que sucede que hago aquí quienes son!?

-Vaya no me costó demasiado traerte de vuelta, pero relájate pronto lo sabrás-Una sonrisa que reflejaba una maldad indescriptible se reflejaba, en esa sonrisa él claro ejemplo que estaba en problema esa chica- ¡Suéltenle las cadenas ahora! Quiero ver que tan fuerte, es aquella que lo mato a él.

-¡A la orden Amo! Pero tenga cuidado ella, puede ser tramposa-Quitándole las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas, mientras la mira a los ojos ¿¡Fríamente!?- Yo de ti pediría piedad por que la vas, a necesitar cuándo ¡Lo vayas a enfrentar! Suerte muchacha.

-¡No se quién seas pero no, pienso quedarme aquí a un lado! Saldré de aquí cueste, lo que me cueste ya verás-¿Ve que él sujeto solo, se coloca frente de ella? Ya se lo imaginaba que sería así- No digas que no te lo advertí cuándo estés, en él suelo ahogante en tu sangre ¡No me culpes por tu muerte!

Como pueden ver el primer capítulo de esta historia ya esta pero lo alargare y ando pensando que como es una historia relevante del OS que hice será más un fic con pocos capítulos por eso quiero saber su opinión chicos ¿Hago la versión que acabo de dejarles? O quiere que continúe donde me quede en la historia que quedo como fin? Ustedes deberán decidir ya que mí idea es como dije explicar lo que le Issei estuvo viviendo sin las chicas de como Raynare volvió a la vida y el hecho de porque ella ahora es ¿Sumisa? Y de porque quiere pasar tiempo con Issei y como sé enamoraron y muchas cosas más por eso ¿Desea que haga la historia aparte explicando todo? O desean que siga donde me quede? Háganmelo saber sin más me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva historia del ( _ **[OS] La vida sigue y cuando olvidas al amor, el amor te olvida a ti a seguir un nuevo camino**_ ) he decidido darle una historia, dando más detalles que algunos abran deseado saber él porque sobre Raynare y viceversa no es así ¿? Bien he decidido escribir de las dos formas hacer las dos historias en una espero que le guste, sin más les invito a leerla a cierto antes de eso cada 15 días después de la subida, de cada capítulo se subirá otro sin más que decir me despido chicos.

 _ **Capítulo 1 Luchando hasta donde él corazón te diga.**_

En un lugar oscuro y sombrío no avía nada absolutamente nada en él fondo se encontraba una joven llorando, ¿Y a la vez melancólica? Sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro, pero no podía parar solo recordaba su pasado en cómo, avía llegado hay y ahora ¡No iba a salir de ahí jamás! Eso era lo que crea de pronto ¿Unas manos atraparon su cuerpo?

Y comenzaron arrastrarla alejándola de ese lugar oscuro poco a poco su desesperación se hizo mayor, no sabía que sucedía o que pasaba solo sabía que estaba en problemas realmente ¿Quizás si o quizás no?

\- ¿Qué me está sucediendo que pasa? - No entendía que estaba sucediendo sino hasta que, de pronto una luz la cegó momentáneamente hasta que cuándo sus ojos se acostumbrado, a las luz se dio cuenta que ¡Avía un grupo de personas frente a ella! - ¿¡Que sucede que hago aquí quienes son!?

-Vaya no me costó demasiado traerte de vuelta, pero relájate pronto lo sabrás-Una sonrisa que reflejaba una maldad indescriptible se reflejaba, en esa sonrisa él claro ejemplo que estaba en problema esa chica- ¡Suéltenle las cadenas ahora! Quiero ver que tan fuerte, es aquella que lo mato a él.

\- ¡A la orden Amo! Pero tenga cuidado ella, puede ser tramposa-Quitándole las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas, mientras la mira a los ojos ¿¡Fríamente!?- Yo de ti pediría piedad por que la vas, a necesitar cuándo ¡Lo vayas a enfrentar! Suerte muchacha.

\- ¡No sé quién seas, pero no, pienso quedarme aquí a un lado! Saldré de aquí cueste, lo que me cueste ya verás- ¿Ve que él sujeto solo, se coloca frente de ella? Ya se lo imaginaba que sería así- No digas que no te lo advertí cuándo estés, en el suelo ahogante en tu sangre ¡No me culpes por tu muerte!

_Mientras tanto en Kouk_

Hyodo Issei se encontraba ahora pensando como avía pasado el tiempo como era siquiera posible, que antes estuviera rodeado por hermosas chicas ahora ¿Se encontrara nuevamente solo? Sus amigos siempre estaban ahí, pero eso no quitaba, él dolor de su corazón sabiendo que ahora ellas ¡Lo estaban olvidando!

Desde que su amada Rias avía entrado a la Universidad en este nuevo año, junto con Akeno se encontró que ellas estaban saliendo con ¡Un profesor recién llegado! Él sabía que era cosa que quisiera conocer gente nueva, ser como adolecente normales, pero ¡En sus miradas se veían él deseo de estar con él!

Provocando en él castaño unos enormes celos realmente, pero, él no se quedaría sin luchar eso lo tenía asegurado ¿Cómo permitiría que chicos, con cara bonita se las llevaran a sus amadas? No él se enfrentó a un sinfín de enemigos solo por protegerla, a quienes él amaba y quería por eso ¡Él no iba a permitir que esos niños engreídos, alejaran a las chicas de el! Él mismo se propuso ser él rey de un harem y no dejara, que su más anhelado sueño se escape y más cuándo ¡Sabe que todas ella lo aman a él como él a ellas!

\- ¡Estoy decidido hoy día lo are! Espero que las chicas desean, salir conmigo este día-Nuestro buen amigo estaba decidido en invitar, y recuperar a sus amadas y lo tenía preparado- ¿Ddraig recuerdas lo que hay que hacer? Es que me em he olvidado (nwn)U

 _\- ¿¡Es una broma acaso!? (Suspirando fuertemente) A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes ser tan olvidadizo? -_ Eran las palabras de Ddraig él dragón carmesí, uno de los dos dragones celestiales- Lo que debes hacer ahora es ir a ver a Asía, e invitarla si no luego a las otras dos espadachines.

\- O-oye a veces suelo olvidarme ¿Puedes culparme por ello acaso? - (¡Si Puedo!) fueron las palabras de su compañero, dragón mientras él camina asía él aula de Asía- ¡Estoy seguro que a ella le gustara esto! Me demore mucho en conseguirlas, es sobre la película que querían ver.

Ddraig no le comento nada, pero desde hace unos meses él avía comenzado, a sentir que él cuerpo de Issei ¡Se estaba contaminando de algo, lo que él aun no sabía de qué! Mientras nuestro castaño caminaba asía él aula ¿Un leve dolor lo detuvo?

Cuándo se detuvo para ver que era frente a él, ¡Se ve a Asía besándose tímidamente, con un chico a la afuera de su clase! En ese momento Issei sintió celos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar hasta que se separaron y él chico, se despide de ella y se marcha mientras Asía se despedía de él al ver esto él rápidamente se acerca, asía ella ¿¡Que le iba a decir debería reclamarle acaso!? Prefirió no hacerlo realmente.

-Hola Asía un gusto en verte, me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría salir este fin, de semana al cine? -Ve como Asía se avía estremecido al escucharlo, y lo saluda con una reverencia- ¿Qué dices quieres salir, conmigo este fin de semana?

\- ¡Oh Issei-san! ¿Este fin de semana? Emm bueno vera lo que pasa, es que estaré ocupada este fin de semana- No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, solo desviaba su mirada nerviosa- ¡Lo siento Issei-san no podré acompañarlo!

-Ya veo está bien Asía (Sintiendo un dolor en su pecho) No te preocupes-Le regala una sonrisa, pero por dentro comenzaba a pensar o deducir lo que ella iba hacer-Entonces te veo en otro momento Asía, debo ir a buscar a Xenovia y a Irina-

\- ¿Irina-san, Xenovia-san? Issei-san ellas tampoco van, a poder salir él fin de semana- Ve como Issei se estremece mientras, le estaba dando la espalda a ella- ¿Issei-san se encuentra bien?

-No, no es nada Asía solo me sorprendí, solo eso entonces ¿Las tres van a salir, este fin de semana no? -Soportando él dolor de su corazón como este, crecía más al ver como ella desviaba su mirada de él-Ya veo está bien buena suerte Asía ten cuidado ¿Si?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle él se avía marchado mientras se alejaba ¡Su dolor se hacía más grande! Avía fallado él sabía que lo que iban hacer, no debía ser genio para saberlo eso era claro ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso a el? Acaso él no avía dado todo por ellas, para que ellas ¡Le estuvieran pagando de esa forma tan cruel!

No se avía dado cuenta de que estaba caminando demasiado rápido, pero al percatarse luego de unos minutos se va calmando guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando él suelo, ¿Qué iba a ser con los boletos extras? Solo podía suspirar mientras lo hacía alza su mirada y se encuentra con Kiryu.

\- ¡Oh! Eres tu Issei ¿Cómo estas todo bien? -Pregunto con su sonrisa, pero cuándo nota, como él desvía su mirada y le dice que todo estaba bien y ver ¡Esa sonrisa falsa! Hay lo supo no tenía que atar muchos cabos- Entiendo ya te has enterrado mira Issei, sé que es un problema lo que diré, pero ¿No crees que deberías dejar, que se diviertan ellas? Si te olvidan debes olvidarlas también.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero rendirme sin luchar por eso, pensaba en no sé ¿Invitarlas a salir? -Le muestra los boletos de cierta película, que cualquier chica mataría por esas entradas ella sin siquiera preguntarle ¿Se los arranca y lo miras embelesada? - ¡Oye casi me arranca los dedos! Si tanto los querías solo debías, pedírmelo por mí no hay ningún problema-Le regala una sonrisa muy sincera.

\- Uh (Lo mira a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa) ¿Puedo acompañarte que me dices? Esta película me muero por, verla y no sé si te importe claro-Se sonroja diciendo lo último mientras desviaba su mirada, ¿Ella sonrojada como podía serlo? Pero debía reconocer Issei no se veía mal partido- Y entonces Issei ¿Me permites acompañarte?

\- [Uh debería decirle que no, pero ¿Por qué me negaría? Las otras dudo que me acompañen, además ella la conozco desde antes una salida como amigos] claro te esperare esta tarde en el parque, hay nos vemos para ir a la peli ¿Te parece bien a las dos y media? -Miraba a su compañera la cual se veía ¿Muy contenta y muy feliz?

Ella solo asiente contenta y se va muy feliz ¿llevándose consigo los boletos? Nuestro buen amigo decidió no hacer caso, pero por alguna razón algo le indicaba que tuviera cuidado con ella, pero por alguna razón ¿Sonrió por lo que ella hizo? Con paso lento sé va asía el patio con una sonrisa, que hace mucho que no sé veía en él, poco a poco llego al patio muy contento y muy feliz realmente.

\- [Que hermoso día no sé el porqué, pero me siento demasiado vivo (Estira sus manos sonriendo) Espero que esta noche sea una gran noche]-Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos solo o no, el seguiría como siempre ¿Por qué desperdiciaría su vida, como niño bueno? Aun no era el momento de que lo fuera, cuando encontrara una mujer que lo cambie-Iré a ver a mis amigos es momento de seguir, con nuestra rutina diaria haya voy- Sé va muy contento mientras recordaba aquel tiempo cuando los conoció, estaba feliz al saber que ellos eran sus amigos.

Sin saber lo que estaba por suceder todo era diferente y nuevo para el pero aun así podría ir saliendo debes en cuando, después de todo ¿No debería distraerse un poco? Pero lo que él no sabía era que su destino estaba sellado por un ser superior que el sobre todo que iba a sufrir un gran dolor, sin que él pudiera de tenerlo mientras tanto alejado de él y de la academia de Kouk.

En un lugar escondido en las montañas alejada de toda civilización ¿En lo profundo de las montañas? Se encontraba un castillo y los resto de lo que parecía ser una especie de ciudadela, la cual se encontraba gran parte de la misma ¿¡Destruida por el paso de los años!? Pero era una arquitectura muy hermosa donde viera era hermoso su paisaje.

A medida que se avanzaba dentro del castillo podríamos ver un lugar lujoso cerámica hermosa pinturas de tiempos antiguos, ¿Conservadas en excelentes estados? Pero a medida que se avanza se podía escuchar una carcajada y en un cuarto la cual era ¡La sala del trono! Avía un Ángel caído y esta Raynare, la cual estaba por enfrentarse a quien ¿La avía traído de la muerte?

-Me sorprende que quieras enfrentarme, pero una pregunta (Convoca su lanza de luz, mientras mira y señala a la persona frente de ella) ¿Cómo carajo fue que me trajiste a la vida de nuevo? -Deseaba saber cómo fue traída del tormento del otro mundo, no es porque deseara darle las gracias era porque ella ¡Deseaba como volver ella misma si volvería a morir!

-Ha eso ¿Solo eso deseas saber? Qué más da entonces (Se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba) Para mi usar hechizos de alto nivel no es la gran cosa, pero sobre todo porque yo volví entre los muertos-Avía cerrado sus ojos, pero al decir los últimos los avía abierto dejando ver ¿El color de sus ojos? Los cuales eran amarillo y de ellos mostraba ¡Una gran frialdad que congelaría al más valiente!

\- Uh em (Algo intimidada pero no se iba a rendir) ¿Así que volviste entre los muertos? Entonces abras descubierto los secretos, de la muerte, pero aun así ¿¡Cómo me regresaste a la vida!?-Fueron sus palabras deseaba saber cómo fue que regreso quería los secretos si el volvió, entre los muertos entonces sabría una forma de regresar una y otra vez de las garras de la muerte ¿¡No es cierto debería saberlo!?

-Oh eso es fácil este cuerpo que vez no es mío (Dejando sorprendida a Raynare, por lo que avía dicho) ¡Este cuerpo es de un humano! Hace milenios mi alma fue dividida en dos, lo que vez es la parte de mi alma que fue asía un cuerpo humano tomando así ¡El cuerpo del retoño que iba a nacer! Así fue como renací de nuevo y descubrí, como forma un cuerpo nuevo-Fueron sus palabras dejando aterrada a Raynare, pero para él era la verdad avía regresado de la muerte, pero ¿Cómo iba a volver sin un cuerpo? Él lo consiguió de otra forma.

\- ¿¡Entonces como fue que tengo mi cuerpo anterior!? Es que no le encuentro sentido (Impacienté por lo que ese sujeto decía) ¡Dime como tengo de vuelta mi cuerpo! Si dices que renaciste entonces porque yo, tengo el cuerpo del cual me mataron ¿Cómo puedes explicarme eso? -Estaba enfurecida estaba por perder su paciencia realmente lo que deseaba, era salir huyendo de ahí luego de descubrir que ese sujeto tenia milenios ¿¡Quien carajo era ese sujeto!?

-Oh eso es simple cuando volví también parte de mis memorias (Señalando su cabeza mientras sonreía) Soy único mis conocimientos son tan extensos que solo, yo sé cómo traer un cadáver a la vida ¿Crees que no podría devolverte tu cuerpo? Solo necesitaba una simple pluma tuya-Dejando ver una de sus plumas o poco que quedo, cuando Rias la avía matado, pero aun así ¿Cómo era que la avía traído con una simple pluma?

Harta de no tener su respuesta solo lanzo su lanza de luz asía el sujeto que tenía frente, pero ¿El solo la esquivo como si nada? Algo simple, pero ella no se iba a rendir luego de que el esquivare ella sonrió ya que avía arrojado otra lanza a su espalda ¿¡Iba a ser capaz de matarlo así de fácil!? Lamentablemente no era así como ella lo esperaba ya que apenas la lanza se acercó, a la espalda del chico este se agacho para el Ángel caído esto ya no le gustaba.

Se arrojó asía este sujeto cuando este se giró ella iba a golpearlo, pero su enemigo solo bloqueo el ataque como si nada para luego tratar de darle un rodillazo ¡pero ella lo esquivo en el aire! Al mismo tiempo arrojaba sus lanzas de luz asía el chico el cual solo, se movía de lado a lado era como ¿Si viera las lanzas en camarada lenta? Eso la hacía enojar más, pero eso no la iba a detenerla, iba a ser libre y si debía matar mataría ella no sentía miedo en acabar la vida ¿De un simple chico? Eso era lo que miraba Raynare a sujeto de que la trajo de la muerte.

Pero lo que ella no sabía lo que estaba frente de ella no era un simple chico y eso lo iba a descubrir muy pronto y para su mala suerte lo descubriría ¡De la peor forma posible! La batalla seguía o más sencillo Raynare estaba esforzándose más de la cuenta, ese sujeto solo pasaba esquivándola solamente ¿¡Solo estaba jugando con ella acaso!? Agradecía que los otros no se metieran, pero por alguna razón, algo no cuadraba para ella ¿Por qué estaban así de calmados? No comprendía por qué, pero solo necesitaba matar a ese chico y seria libre.

Harta de todo eso se volvió arrojar asía el para convocar una de sus, lanza de luz y arrojarla asía la cara del chico, pero este solo se movió aún lado sin saber que eso buscaba ella para luego en un giro ¿Darle una patada en la cara por completo? Logrando enviarlo así a la pared, pero no avía acabado rápidamente Raynare se arrojó asía el antes de que pudiera levantarse en el momento que se levantó ¡Ella estaba a punto de clavar su lanza en su cuerpo! Pero lamentablemente el abrió sus alas para moverse aún lado, pero no logro evitar ¿¡Que su mejilla fuera cortada levemente!?

-Ja no vas a poder siempre esquivarme logre atacarte (Convoca de nuevo sus lanzas, lista para atacarlo) ¡Solo necesito clavarle mis lanzas y seré libre! No vas a sobrevivir ahora t…. ¿¡Qué demonios es este poder!?-No sabía por qué, pero sentía una enorme cantidad de energía, alrededor de ella era como si esa energía ¿Tuviera vida propia?

-Vaya, vaya ¿Así que lograste herirme, aunque sea un poco? (Se toca su herida y ve su sangre, para luego lamerla de sus dedos) ¡Ah al fin excelente ahora podre ponerme serio! Déjame demostrarte la diferencia de un Ángel, como tu asía mi persona vas a conocer el miedo-Sonriendo como demente mientras su cuerpo iba cambiando, sus uñas ahora eran garras su cola apareció ¿Tres filos? Sus alas crecieron el doble a su vez que sus dientes eran colmillos, de su cabeza salen dos cuernos apuntando asía arriba y sus pies se convirtieron en garras.

Raynare solo logro sentir un gran miedo que sus piernas casi la hacían caer al sentir y ver el nuevo aspecto de ese sujeto ¿¡Cómo demonio avía cambiado!? Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que huyera que pidiera clemencia, que él no iba a tenerle piedad alguna aquel sujeto era un verdadero peligro más porque su cuerpo ¿Avía sido cubierto por relámpagos negros? Pero a medida que veía como esos relámpagos se envolvía, alrededor de su cuerpo su poder crecía cada vez más y más ¿¡Quién demonios era ese chico que era el!?

Aun cuando deseara huir no iba a poder necesitaba enfrentarse a él para poder ser libre pero el ambiente era sofocante era como si el aire, estuviera acabando que estaba sucediendo era lo que Raynare estaba pensando quien era ese sujeto ¿¡Porque sentía miedo de ese chico!? No lo sabía, pero no se iba a rendir así que convoco sus lanzas, y las arrojo asía el pero antes de que impactaran ¿¡Solo movió sus manos y estas se destruyeron!? El miedo se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte al ver que solo, un movimiento avía destruido sus lanzas.

Sabía que no iba a poder vencer a ese sujeto el miedo se hacía cada vez más y más grande debía huir de ahí debía correr, así que estando en el aire decidió escapar, pero apenas se movió ¿¡Y aquel chico ya estaba frente de ella!? El miedo que recorría cada fibra de su ser era demasiado terrorífico aquel extraño ser, se avía movido como si el tiempo no fuera importante para él, pero las palabras que le causaría pesadillas durante un tiempo, fueron aquellas que él dijo antes de atacarla (¿Ya te vas a ir así no más? Quiero divertirme mucho, pero mucho más ¡Ven diviérteme más quiero que me diviertas!) fueron sus palabras antes de que golpeara a Raynare y la enviara al suelo.

*************Momento interrumpido momentáneamente*************

Avía interrumpida en sus memorias Raynare ve a su derecha y se da cuenta de que es su novio que avía interrumpido mientras estaba, sumergida en aquellos recuerdos de hace dos años ¿Cómo iba a saber que todo se iba a mover así? Solo recordaba que esas noches de pesadilla acabaron cuando ella y el, se reencontraron de nuevo, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿¡Que le va a deparar el destino realmente!? No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero si sabía una cosa sea cual sea el destino ella lo afrontaría con su amado a su lado, por ella y por su pequeña hija la cual pronto cumpliría dos años de edad solo en tres meses ahora la pequeña se avía dormido en su cama tras haber está volando, de un lado para otro luego de la reunión y debían recostarla a que durmieran.

Raynare: (Tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos) ¿Issei crees que estaremos bien? Tengo miedo de que algo nos suceda a ti y a nuestra pequeña (Acurrucaba a su Hija más a ella con cuidado) No quiero que algo nos separe de ti no quiero eres, lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

Issei: (Abrazándola con cuidado y besando su cabeza) No te preocupes no dejare que ustedes le sucedan algo, malo ahora son mi mayor tesoro (Abriendo sus alas cubriéndola con suavidad haciéndola sentir segura) ¡Las amo a ambas no dejare que nos separen! Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para jamás separarnos.

Raynare: (Sonríe tras sonrojarse un poco, para besar la barbilla de Issei) Gracias querido ahora vamos a la cama creo, que esta pequeña debe dormir en su cama (Nota como la niña se agarra más fuerte, de la camisa de su madre) ¿No te molestaría si durmiera con nosotros? Claro si no te molestaría que esta noche no nos toque.

Issei: (Recuerda lo de ese día con Rias y se sonroja levemente) S-si no te preocupes será otro día ven vamos, a dormir si no se levantara y sabes cómo es (Va asía la cama para sacudirla mientras, miraba a Raynare con ternura) Sera mejor que la arrulles mientras acomodo bien la cama, para poder dormir los tres juntos.

Raynare asiente comenzando arrullar a su pequeña hija mientras el castaño comenzaba a arreglar la cama sacudirla para que durmieran los tres juntos, aunque él tenía sus pensamientos ¿En otro momento del día? Y lo era ya que recuerda lo que paso con Rias Gremory aún no comprendía porque el aún, sentía aquel sentimiento para protegerla ¿¡Que le estaba pasando ahora!? Debería odiarlas, pero por alguna razón no podía era como si dentro de él, aún latiera aquel sentimiento que creyó que avía sido olvidado, pero parece que no era así ahora su pregunta era ¿Debería contarle a Raynare lo que paso? Aunque un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda estaba pensando seriamente que no era buena idea contarle no luego, de lo que paso la última vez solo recuerda dolor mucho dolor así que por ahora no diría nada estaba terminando el arreglo de la cama sin saber que, en otra parte, se podía ver a Jhon caminando asía su trono para luego tomar asiento y frente de él estaba sus seguidores arrodillado frente de el ¿En forma de respeto asía su persona?

Yuzu: (Sin alzar la cabeza decidió hablar) Mi Señor permítame preguntarle algo que, tengo mucha duda desde hace rato (Escucha que tiene permiso hacer su pregunta) ¿Esta seguro en una alianza entre las fracciones? Es que algo no me concuerda mi Señor, disculpe mi falta de atrevimiento.

Jhon: (Con su mano en su mejilla, mientras pensaba) Tranquila por eso mi pequeña y para tu respuesta, es sencillo realmente no estoy seguro de la alianza (Un pequeño dragón morado desciende, asía donde está el y asía sus piernas) Por ahora deberemos tener un perfil bajo, pero aun así estén al pendiente si alguien osa traicionarme.

Cristal: (Siente el enorme poder que libera al decir esas palabras) ¡Solo un grandísimo idiota lo traicionaría! Usted es un ser por encima de esos meros, seres inferiores no podrían con su poder (Con una sonrisa de confianza por sus palabras) ¿Quién sería capaz de enfrentársele? Jamás nadie podría con su poder mi Lord, solo nosotros conocemos su verdadero poder.

Silfrig: (Igual que los demás sin levantar la cabeza) Tiene razón mi Señor su poder es demasiado, superior incluso para las tres fracciones (El poder que sentía era demasiado, como para que el alzara la cabeza) Nadie en la existencia sería capaz de enfrentarle, su poder supera por mucho a los líderes de las tres fracciones.

Jhon: (Acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño, Dragón que tenía en sus piernas) No digas eso saben que aún no estoy completo en mi estado, actual no podría vencer a los líderes por ahora (Calma su poder mientras sonreía a sus seguidores) ¡Una vez que esté completo verán el poder del Dios Dragón! Pero por ahora mantenga perfiles bajos, Yuzu no olvides de lo que hemos hablado.

Yuzu: (Asiente levemente mientras miraba el suelo) ¡Lo entiendo mi Señor! No pienso olvidarme lo que hablamos, estaré pendiente del crecimiento de esa niña (Alza su cabeza por petición de su Rey) Créame que descubriremos lo que su existencia, nos guarda mi Señor usted volverá a ser lo que fue en el pasado.

Marco: (Mira a su Rey fijamente, sin dejar de estar arrodillado) Mi Señor pido permiso para retirarnos, tenemos cosas que hacer (Escucha de que se pueden retirar) Muchas gracias mi Señor ahora Yuzu Silfrig, tenemos que irnos debemos continuar con nuestras tareas que nos fueron encomendada.

Todos los nombrados se retiraron menos Cristal la cual miraba a su Rey ¿Con un infinito cariño? Cuando las puertas fueron cerradas rápidamente la joven se levantó para correr asía, si Rey para arrojarse así a sus brazos ¿Mientras el, la abrazaba tiernamente? Ambos se abrazaban como si hubieran querido hacerlo, desde hace rato pero la joven era la que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su rey ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos? (Es de la imagen :v) Por otro lado Jhon acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado, mientras la veía como estaba sonriendo muy feliz estar con el de nuevo para ella estar de nuevo con él era lo mejor que podría pedir ¡El estar junto a él era el mejor regalo! No pensaba irse de su lado jamás ella estaría a su lado para siempre.

Cristal (Abre sus ojos y lo ve sonriéndole) ¿Para cuándo podrá ser como queremos Padre? Ya me harta no poder abrazarte siempre (Inflando sus mejillas abrazada a él) Pero soportare todo por usted después de todo, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

Jhon: (Acariciaba su cabeza y besaba su frente) Tranquila pequeña todo será como queremos, por ahora debemos tener algo de cuidado (Hace que ella lo ve a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla) No olvides que nadie sabe de tu historia, no dejare que alguien te lastime jamás mi niña.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

Hola e traído el nuevo capítulo y para algunos comentarios o mejor dicho unos pocos ewe he decidido hacer algo diferente aquí abra dos versiones de finales para así tener un 50 y 50, para que ¡Estemos felices todos! Porque así me gusta hacer las cosas a mí por eso xP pero eso si dejare claro, que tanto de una versión u otra Issei siempre estará entre tentado de volver con ellas como no ¿Quién no estaría entre si y no en volver por quién amas? Por eso colocar eso aquí en esta historia.

PD: Lamento mucha la demora digamos que tuve unos pequeños problemas, con mi ex novia no entrare en detalles solo diré que casi no he podido avanzar por problemas sentimentales y familiares tratare de hacer lo posible para, traerle más capítulo de este fic de verdad lo lamento chicos.

 _ **Capítulo 2 Recordando tiempo pasado cuando era ignorado por quienes amabas.**_

La noche avía llegado Issei estaba acostado con Raynare a su lado la cual ¿Estaba abrazándolo fuertemente? Sabía el muy bien él porque estaba así ella, creía que se iba a ir y jamás volvería con ella aun con esos tres años ella ¿Aun sentía miedo de que el la dejara? Debe saber de antemano de que cuando Jhon la trajo de regreso, ella paso por muchas cosas ahora era su deber protegerla y cuidarla ¡Iba a protegerla a cualquier costo! Eso él lo sabía no dejaría que nadie la lastimara por nada del mundo pero ahora su pregunta era mucho más grande ahora, y eso era muy sencillo realmente ¿Qué iba hacer con Rias y las demás chicas? Estaba teniendo un gran conflicto dentro de su mente y no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón ¿¡Como aún era capaz de amarlas!? Ahora sabía que él no podía odiarlas eso sí pero aun no sabía que debía hacer que tenía que hacer ahora, ¿Hablar con ellas? ¿Quedar como amigos? ¿Volver a intentarlos olvidando el pasado? Muchas preguntas que no sería capaz de resolver ahora mismo.

Issei: (Mirando el techo un poco pensativo) ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? Raynare mi pequeña y ahora las chicas, acaso deberé pasar por algo como esto (Se preguntaba con signo de interrogación, y suspiraba un poco fuerte) Sera mejor dormir ya mañana lograre saber que deberé hacer, mientras tanto es momento de dormir un poco.

************************Recuerdos de hace tres años Issei************************

Pronto iban a ser las dos y media la hora que Issei acordó verse con cierta chica de lente pero está vez el sabría que, no se quedaría solo en su casa no está vez no iba a quedar solo a diferencia, de los anteriores días aunque suene raro decirlo iba a tener una cita con nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima ¿¡Kiryu!? Ahora era de ley estaba en una especie de espiral retorcida, pero no estaba tan mal mientras se arreglaba para salir se ponía a pensar ¿Por qué las cosas están pasando así? No sabía pero decidió mejor seguir su vida y distraerse, y ya era la hora de salir estaba completamente arreglado usaba un yin azul con una camisa blanca como una camisa de mangas larga encima de la blanca, ¿Estaba bien ir vestido así no más? Era sus pensamientos pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya estaba frente de la casa de Kiryu la cual ¿¡Ya estaba esperándolo fuera de su casa!?

-Gua Kiryu estas realmente hermosa (Mirando el atuendo de la chica) ¡Te vez bellísima! JeJe que suertudo soy por salir contigo, así que ¿Nos vamos Señorita?-Ofreciendo su brazo como un caballero lo cual acepto Kiryu un poco sonrojada, ¿Acaso avía el visto bien? Que ella se avía sonrojado ¿¡Como también hacia una pequeña sonrisa por igual!?

-¡Gracias Issei! Enserio gracias por decirme que me veo hermosa (Sonrojada mientras se aferraba, al brazo del castaño) Sabes Issei yo jamás pensé en salir así contigo, digo tu eres de Asía pero como vi bueno pero ahora ¡Deja atrás y todo y vamos asía el futuro!-Dijo aquellas palabras aunque ella sabía que significaba Issei aún no comprendía de que se trataba, le iba a preguntar pero ella rápidamente cambio el tema ¿Aun no estaba preparada para lo que iba a venir?

-[Oh parece ser que mi compañero tiene nuevos problemas (Comienza a reírse al ver como todo, iba a terminar solo esperaba no equivocarse) ¡Buena suerte Issei! Espero que te vaya bien ahora si no bueno a esperar]-Eran sus palabras aunque fuera extraño para él era normal todo eso pero decidió no decir nada, ¿Para qué estropear la diversión antes de tiempo?

Como era de esperarse llegaron al cine pasaron a la sala de la película como era de esperarse ambos se avían divertido mucho, ¿Es raro que se divirtiera con alguien más? Aun en parte sentía un poco de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo él amaba a Rias y a las demás pero ahora parte de él, estaba gritándole ¿¡Que detuviera todo lo que estaba pasando!? No sabía porque pero sentía que debía detener todo esto y hacer, que las chicas abrieran sus ojos pero cuando miraba ¿La sonrisa de Kiryu? Lo hacía olvidar un poco de lo que debía hacer después de todo ¿¡Hace cuanto que no sale en una cita!?

Decidió que por ahora iba a disfrutar un poco así que decidió seguir con la cita la cual ¿Estaba yendo de maravilla entre ambos? Pensó un poco y escogió seguir un poco más con, la cita todo fue normal y tranquilo ambos se divertían incluso el castaño le avía dado ¿Una flor de plata que era un broche? Dejando con una gran sonrisa a Kiryu y no solo eso sino que por la emoción, ¿¡Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Issei!? Dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos provocando que se sonrojaran tanto que decidieran desviar su mirada, en el mismo momento aunque parte de ellos querían decir algunas cosas prefirieron no hacerlo.

Caminaban luego de su pequeña cita un poco sonrojados aunque fue divertido haber salido juntos aun así avía un tema del que debían hablar tarde o temprano, ¿Cómo aquel pequeño beso que fue dado entre ellos? (Y si quizás ella este :v dije quizás ha) luego de pasear y comer unas crepas decidieron regresar a sus hogares, cuando llego el momento ambos se miraban ¿Algo nerviosos y tímidos a la vez? Sin saber que decir estaban mirando cualquier parte a su vez que iba, asía el hogar de la joven Kiryu Aika todo era tranquilidad entre las personas que pasaba alrededor de ellos ¿Pero para ella no es así?

-Uh (Sonrojada mirando a un lado) I-Issei uh ¿Bonito día no lo piensas así? Un día caloroso tranquilo, no hay problema en nada incomodó ¿No crees?-Mirando el cielo tratando de poder calmar su pobre corazón, ¿¡Que está palpitando demasiado rápido!? Luego de ese pequeño beso que ella le dio.

-Uh si está bien no me quejo es calmado muy hermoso el cielo azul (No miraba el suelo ni siquiera, ya que estaba sonrojado) ¡Muy hermoso como para una cita romántica!-Abre sus ojos en par en par al darse cuenta de lo que dije desviando su mirada, y antes de que dijera algo se dio cuenta que llegaron ¿A la casa de Kiryu?

-[Cálmate Kiryu no te desesperes con calma] Uh g-gracias p-por l-la c-cita, fue muy emocionante (Besa su mejilla aun con nerviosismo) T-ten un excelente día así que gracias si quieres, invitarme de nuevo me gustaría mucho salir contigo-Estaba tan sonrojada a punto de entrar se iba a despedir, cuando Issei le iba a dar un beso de despedida pero este fue ¿¡A sus labios!?

-[Oh (Mirando como Issei y Kiryu se quedan perplejo) ¿Cuánto durara el momento? Veamos deberé contar comenzare, si no me equivoco mi compañero le doler 1]-Estaba contando en revesar cuando llego al uno ¿¡Se escuchó una fuerte cachetada!? Y así fue se puede ver, como entra una Kiryu avergonzada y muy molesta.

Luego de ese dolor Issei se levanta del suelo después de todo ¿La cachetada avía sido demasiado fuerte? Que lo avía tumbado y decidió irse sobándose la mejilla esa cachetada avía, sido bien fuerte le dolía el alma incluida pero estaba un poco contento así que decidió irse tranquilamente aunque pensaba algunas cosas, ¿Ahora que debería hacer realmente? Solo decidió regresar a su casa después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer y eso era ¡Hablar con Rias y las demás chicas! Ya estaba cansándose de como ellas comenzaron a olvidarlo.

Como era de esperar llego a su casa algo serio estaba dispuesto hablar con ellas de una vez por todas, ¿Cómo dejaría las cosas así no más sin saber que sucede o el, porque? No señor está vez el iba a tomar las riendas de esa relación pero cuando abrió, la puerta y comenzó a llamar a los presente ¿No hubo una sola voz de respuesta? Comenzó a buscar en los cuartos pero al hacerlo ¡No avía nadie en la casa! Dejándolo con un profundo dolor en su corazón y sin saber el porqué, ¿Un ligero dolor en su corazón estaba haciéndose más fuerte?

Decidió esperarla porque estaba ya cansado de como las chicas estaban siendo con el sin una explicación sin siquiera decirle el, porque comenzaron a dejarlo de lado ¿Acaso avía hecho algo mal? O es que acaso ¿Ellas ya no lo estaban amando? Necesitaba saber las respuesta pero quizás las respuesta, sería lo más doloroso para él no sabía que estaba sucediendo con su vida pero no era consiente que algo más grande estaba despertando ¿¡Que podría el decir acerca del futuro que se acercaba!? Por ahora debía afrontar su vida como lo era el un hombre y eso aria.

Como era de esperarse ahora estaba solo comiendo en la soledad de esa casa solo suspiraba necesitaba hacer algo antes de que, ¿Cayera en la desesperación acaso? Solo sentía que tenía que hacer algo pero como hacer algo cuando las personas que amas ¡Te están dando la espalda! Así que por ahora debería esforzarse lo más pronto posible y demostrarles a ellas que él, las amas y que deben abrir los ojos de una buena vez por todas entonces ¿¡Porque paso por todo esos problemas!? No ahora el demostraría que el no sé a olvidado del sentimiento que siente, por ellas las aria recordar aquel sentimiento que los unió a ellos.

-¿Uh que debería hacer en esta situación? (Estaba pensando seriamente necesitaba, buscar las palabras correcta) ¡Carajo no sé cómo lidiar con este tema! Bien veamos si mi compañero, sabe que debo hacer en algo como esto-Trata de llamar a Ddraig el cual solo lo ignoraba y eso a Issei, no le estaba gustando hasta que grita ¡Despertando al Dragón!

-[¿No sabes que era hora de mi siesta? Que mal compañero uno no puede dormir ya (Bostezando por qué no lo dejaban dormir) Bien ahora que me has llamado dime, que quieres saber ahora]-Estaba listo para todo lo que le preguntara después de todo avía vivido muchos milenios ¿Cómo no estaría preparado para todo lo que le preguntaría?

-Dime algo Ddraig ¿Cómo puedo hablar con las chicas sobre nuestra relación? (Soltó la bomba mientras miraba su Sacre Gear) ¡Necesito mucha ayuda te lo pido! Por eso tu que has vivido mucho, me podrías decir como comenzar una discusión con mi situación-Esperaba que su buen amigo le ayudara en este caso tan importante para el, después de todo necesitaba ayuda ¿Cómo iba a comenzar hablar con las chicas sobre ese tema?

-[….. ¿¡Ha!? (Estaba asustado y sudando demasiado, nunca creyó que esto le pasaría) Em uh déjame ver cómo podría solucionar esto, es algo f-fácil si solo me d-dejas p-pensar]-¿Cómo carajo pensaba que lo sabía todo? Nunca tuvo esos problemas antes y ahora, necesitaba buscar un tema para distraerlo o si no ¡Se le va a reír en su cara! Necesitaba pensar en algo lo que sea.

\- Uh (Estaba esperando a que Ddraig dijera algo, pero por alguna razón no decía nada) ¿Ddraig que sucede porque no me dices nada? Uh creo que quizás debes estar cansado mejor, descansa luego me dices como resolver mi problema-Fueron sus palabras sin saber que eso fue de ayuda al pobre dragón carmesí, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla Issei comenzó a dar vuelta y pensar sin saber que estaba sucediendo en otra parte del mundo después de todo, ¿Qué te importara el resto si no tus problemas? Por ahora necesitaba descansar así que decidió ir asía la ducha y tirarse en la misma para solo quedar, flotando en la misma mirando el techo siempre pensativo ¿¡Que podría hacer el realmente!? En esta situación era difícil de saber solo suspiraba mirando el techo, recordando aquel pequeño beso que él y Kiryu se dieron ahora solo tenía una pequeña duda.

¿¡Como mañana la va a ver a la cara!? Sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar ese pequeño beso que se dieron ambos era delicado, pero a su vez primerizo de ella aunque se preguntaba una cosa ¿Por qué debía sentir pena por ese beso accidental? Cuando ella por la felicidad le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios a, el entonces ¿¡Porque debe sentir vergüenza!? Con esa idea en mente decidió lo más lógico seguir su vida con tranquilidad después de todo ¿Qué podría ser peor ahora? Así que decidió quedarse un rato más en el agua relajado y olvidando, el dolor de su pobre corazón.

Luego de algunos minutos él se levantó tras terminar su baño decidió irse a dormir pero cuando estaba en su cuarto logro escuchar, ¿Cómo alguien abría la puerta de la casa? Al poco rato escucho las voces de quienes él amaba pero al escucharlas hablar ¡Del gran día con sus novios como la pasaron juntos! Al darse cuenta de eso decidió que era mejor solo irse a dormir, y eso hizo se acostó tras encerrarse en su cuarto para poder acostarse sin saber ¿¡Que el dolor de su corazón se hacía más fuerte!?

******************Interrumpido sus recuerdos******************

Nuestro buen amigo comenzaba a despertar por los rayos del sol que se adentraban por la cortina que ya estaba, ¿Movida aun lado? Cuando se da cuenta que era su pequeña hija que estaba ¿¡Despierta tratando de despertar a su Mama!? Issei sonrió y tomo a su Hija entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su cabecita a su vez que la pequeña se reía al ver a su Padre despierto y que estaba feliz el verla a ella nuestro buen castaño decidió dejar dormir a su amada, mientras el se encargaba de llevar a su Hija a que comiera algo.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró de que ¿Avía un grupo de personas preparando comida? Lo avía olvidado por completo vivía en el castillo de Jhon, el cual era el que siempre que se despertaba ¡Quería su comida servida en su mesa! Porque si no todos conocerían su ira, sea como fuera siempre Issei pensaba que era como se decía ¿Muy infantil? Pero prefería no decirle nada ya conocía como era el cuándo se enojaba, al recordar eso le hacía tener escalofrió que era mejor evitarlo.

Mientras tomaba algo de comida para su pequeña niña tras su pequeño desayuno comenzó como era de costumbre tras desayunar, siempre a correr un poco pero está vez ¿Tenía una invitada? Era su pequeña aun cuando estaba por cumplir dos añitos sí que, era una verdadera loquilla aun no podía volar bien pero podía ¿Planear? Eso demostraba que deseaba aprender Issei por su lado pasaba con ella junto a su Mama la cual ya debería estar despertándose, pero se escuchó ¡Un fuerte grito! De pronto el ambiente ¿Se avía vuelto muy silencioso?

-[Issei te agras acordado dejarle una nota (Por alguna razón estaba temblando de miedo) ¿De qué tomarías a la niña no? Porque si es así te veo un futuro, lleno de dolor y mucho dolor]-Fueron sus palabras y luego de eso se notaba a Issei, el cual estaba ¿Sudando a mares tras esas palabras?

-JeJe c-creo q-que d-debo i-irme a-antes q-que m-me e-encuentre (Tomando a su Hija la cual ¿Estaba medio confundida?) B-bien s-si l-logro l-llevar d-dónde J-Jhon e-estaré b-bien-Apenas da un paso y se quedó petrificado ¿Por qué detrás de, el avía una ahora oscura? No necesitaba mirar detrás de él sabía quién estaba detrás y no quería verla.

-Issei amor ¿Me puedes decir a dónde vas? (Sonriéndole tiernamente pero por dentro estaba furiosa) Vamos amor dime creo que ya que estamos despiertos, todos quizás podríamos hablar un detallito ¿No lo crees así?-Su mirada se vuelve fría y seria ya no sonreía para nada, estaba a punto de tomar a su pareja pero algo más peligroso ¿Aparece acercándose a ellos?

-¿Uh ustedes que están haciendo aquí? No abra olvidado que no quiero peleas (Su energía era tan fuerte, que casi los aplastaba a ellos) Si es así vengan tenemos de mucho de qué hablar aun-Se marcha mientras detrás de él iba Mitelt siempre detrás de él, era como si ella ¿Solo quisiera estar al lado de el por siempre?

Issei y Raynare deciden irse así a la casa cuando entra era momento del desayuno estaban todos reunidos frente a ellos, se encontraba ¿Cuatro personas comiendo alrededor? Y frente de ellos se encontraba el joven conocido como Jhon, el cual en ese momento ¿¡Estaba comiendo la pierna de una cabra rostizada!? Antes de que siquiera pudieran decir algo fueron mandados, a sentarse y no era una sugerencia era una orden según para el Dragón gobernante de ese castillo ¿Estaban muy flacos ambos Padres?

Para Jhon los dragones suelen comer demasiado y no quiere que sus invitados pasaran hambre, así que debían comer los alimentos luego ¡Venia la hora del ejercicio! Tras la hora del desayuno ahora podemos ver a todos de la mesa, ¿¡huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello!? Realmente si dependía de ellos ya que detrás de él se podía ver a un joven ¿Con una guadaña filosa? Se así era podíamos ver a Jhon persiguiendo a sus seguidores, ya que para el luego de la comida debían bajar esos kilos demás y lo mejor que encontró como motivación fue ¡Corre, corre por tu vida porque te matare!

Luego de unas horas de correr por su vida ahora podemos ver a nuestro castaño favorito en una ¿Especie de reunión familiar? Lo era ya que estaban pasándola juntos, Issei Raynare y su pequeña hija la cual ¿¡Estaba corriendo de aquí y haya!? Todo era normal y tranquilo se puede decir para esta pequeña familia, pero Issei aún no podía sacarse algo de su cabeza así que suspirando le pide a Raynare que debe ir hablar con Jhon de algo importante, ¿¡Pero aquello importante que era realmente!? La joven caída acepto ya sabía que su amado nunca le mentiría cuando se trataba de su líder y sin más se ve marchar.

-Lo bueno es que el jamás usaría a Jhon para esconderme algo (Lo miraba con amor y a su vez con ternura) ¿¡Quién podría imaginar que me enamoraría de el!? Si es un sueño nunca quiero despertar de el-Fueron sus palabras ella se sentía feliz y emocionada por vivir esos momentos, que jamás creyó que viviera y menos junto aquel castaño.

-Raynare-sama usted aún cree ¿Qué esto es un sueño acaso? (Dijo la joven caída vestida de maid) Debería dejar de creer que es un sueño, esta es la realidad y una prueba soy yo-Era la caída Mitelt la cual fue revivida por Jhon y la cual daría la vida por el ser que la, regreso del limbo en donde ella estaba atrapada.

-¡Lo se Mitelt lo sé que esto es real! Solo que a veces tengo miedo de perderlo (Miraba el cielo mientras el aire tocaba su mejilla suavemente) ¿¡Tu no sientes miedo acaso!? De que esto un día lo pierdas y vuelvas a estar sola, y sin que nadie este para protegerte-Su miedo era que Issei volviera con las Gremorys y así ella ¿Fuera olvidada por él? Sabía que el castaño jamás la iba a olvidar o dejarla, pero ¿¡El aún guardaría rencor contra ella por el pasado!?

-Sé que tienes miedo como yo lo tengo, pero sabes (Con su mano en medio de su pecho, mientras se sonroja levemente) ¡Sé que siempre estará a mi lado! Lo sé porque desde que he regresado, me dio quedarme a su lado o sufrir para siempre-Se sonrojaba más después de todo decidió servirle al principio tenía pensado escapar, pero luego de un tiempo descubrió ¿Qué era emocionante servirle aquel rey Dragón? Para ella lo fue tras descubrirlo, y no le importa nada solo saber que el estará hay para ella.

Raynare la quedo mirando y recuerda cuando aquel chico ¿¡Gobernante de los dragones!? La regreso al principio ella misma le confeso, de que solo le serviría como para poder huir pero luego ¿Decidió quedarse a su lado? Aunque Mitelt no lo reconociera Jhon la trataba bien a punto, de que cuando hacía algo bien la felicitaba al punto de que ¡Ella se enamorada de el! Ahora, aunque ella no se diera cuenta siempre estaba apegada a él, quería saber lo que le pasaba lo que le sucedía por eso Mitelt nunca se fue del lado de Jhon.

Ambas tenían ahora un poco más de seguridad en sus vidas solo deseaban poder estar con las personas, que las salvaron y han protegido desde que volvieron ahora la pregunta era ¿Podrían conservar esa felicidad que tanto aman las dos? Solo el tiempo lo dirá y aún si el tiempo lo decide ellas, ¡Lucharan por que sea así! Ambas estaban felices por todo lo que tenían y no querían perderlo era lo único bueno aparte de estar vivas, aunque para Raynare, ¡Su Hija era algo hermoso y único para ella! Porque era el fruto tanto de amor entre ella e Issei.

Por otro lado, Issei estaba caminando asía la cámara de Jhon aún pensativo que podría decir ¿Cómo resolver sus pensamientos conflictivos? Avía algo que le estaba molestando desde rato y eso era aquel beso, que se dio con Rias según era el de despedida, pero parte de el ¡Deseaba volver a besar esos deliciosos labios! Y no solo hacer eso no señor no solo eso, si no también ¿Acariciar su cuerpo y lamer su cuello agarra sus caderas? Todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sonrojar demasiado a Issei este solo suspiro, estaba por entrar asía el trono del Dragón del relámpago oscuro.

-¡Padre por favor! Ya me esto cansando de esta farsa por favor (Era la voz de cristal la cual, se escuchaba algo llorosa) ¿¡Porque no pueden saber de mi vida!? Estoy harta de no decirle la verdad, de cómo estoy aquí sabes que lo sabrán y eso me preocupa-Sus palabras estaban llenas de miedo y de terror algo grande, estaba sucediendo por eso sentía miedo en su voz.

-Ya te he dicho que si lo saben mi gente va a matarte (Estaba algo enojado mientras suspiraba) Para eso Issei nos servirá si demuestra mejor, de lo que esperamos serás aceptada-Sus palabras eran duras per quería que ella lo entendieran y comprendiera, porque estaba haciendo todo eso ya que era por ella y solo por ella.

-¿¡Matarme a mi!? ¡Fui bendecida por ti! Nadie podría matarme jamás lo lograrían (Estaba demasiado enojada que no, se estaba dando cuenta de nada) ¿¡Tienes tanto miedo de decirles que yo fui creada por ti!? Nací siendo Humana pero gracias a ti, logre a ser una Dragona ¡La primera Humana convertida en una dragona!-Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por ella estaba harta, no poder abrazarse al chico que ella quería ¿Por qué el sentía miedo de que supieran la verdad?

-Sabes bien lo que paso con los Humanos por eso te protejo, ellos no deben saber la verdad (Estaba ya enojado deseaba que entendiera lo que hacía) ¿¡Crees que es fácil esto Cristal!? Crees que debo ir a mi gente a Yuzu Silfrig marco y decirles, ¿Oigan ella es Crista Hija de los Humanos que mataron a sus Padres pueden perdonarla?-Al decir aquella frase todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, tanto de parte de el cómo de ella.

Issei no podía creerlo lo que estaba escuchando ¿Esa joven era una vez Humana? Y no cualquier Humana fue la primera que fue convertida en una Dragona, pero no solo ese secreto él sabía ahora si no también que ¿¡Era Hija de los que asesinaron a los Padres de los otros tres dragones que estaban en el castillo!? Ahora entendía él porque estaba escondiendo esa información, si ese detalle se enterrara se armaría una gran revuelta con los otros tres dragones.

¿Qué podría hacer Issei en esta situación ahora? Solo por ahora debería guardar ese secreto ya que entendía, que si se entera los demás dragones desearían la cabeza de Jhon y de cristal ¿¡Después de todo, los dragones son una existencia orgullosa!? Y de que su creador y Rey les escondiera que la hija, de los asesinos de su especie estaba con el y convertida en una de ellas ¿¡Seria un gran golpee asía su gran orgullo de Dragón!? Así que sabía lo que se estaban jugando Jhon con todo eso.

Así que decidió mejor no decir que lo sabía y que debía cuidar de ellos le debía mucho así que solo espero un poco, ¿Por si acaso seguirían hablando del mismo tema? Pero no fue así tanto Jhon como Cristal estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sabía que ellos no dirían nada por ahora era mejor ¡Entrar y hacer que dejaran atrás por lo menos por ahora ese tema! Así que, tras pensarlo y esperar un poco más y al ver que no hablaban de nada solo suspira un poco ¡Decidido a entrar y hablar con Jhon! Se acercó asía la puerta respiro un poco ya estaba listo todo.

-¡Uh! (Tocando la puerta para poder llamar su atención) ¿Jhon puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es de cierto tema que aún no logro olvidarme, por eso debo hablar contigo si puedo-Se da cuenta de la mirada de la joven muchacha avía ¿Algo de dolor y arrepentimiento? Lo supo que ella sabía que el Rey tenia, así que se despidió de ambos y se fue con la mirada agachada.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora chicos muchos problemas últimamente mi ex y otras cosas no entrare en detalle, así que mejor concentrémonos en seguir esta historia disculpen si demoro más de lo esperado son ciertos problema que tengo sin más que decir les invito a descubrir lo que pasara.

Capítulo 3 Recuerdo de una joven caídas y de una joven Dragona.

Podemos ver a Cristal caminar entre los pasillos del castillo con la mirada agachada ¿Sentía culpa y arrepentimiento acaso? Esos sentimientos no la dejaban tranquila deseaba, gritarle a todo el mundo que ella ¡Es una Humana! O lo fue en el pasado ella deseaba estar con quien ella consideraba su Padre, y no solo su Rey o su Maestro no para ella él era algo más que ¿¡Un amigo conocido Rey y Maestro!? Aun cuando no deseara admitirlo lo amaba como una mujer, amaría a un hombre siempre lo supo desde el día en que el la salvo cuando los malditos de sus Padres la dejaron abandonada con solo 4 añitos, de edad ella si no hubiera sido encontrada por su Rey hubiera muerto hace muchos años.

Mientras sentía como el viento tocaba sus mejillas a su vez que el aire ¿Se llevaba las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos celestes? Mientras sentía el movimiento de su pelo que era movido por el viento, solo miraba el cielo despejado y comenzó a recordar el pasado todo lo que vivió aún en cuando paso los años ¿Aún sentía aquel miedo que sintió? Y lo era ella sentía miedo su corazón aun cuando, fue acurrucado por quien ella consideraba su padre ahora no sabía que hacer ¡Aquel miedo volvía a sentirlo otra vez! Comenzó a caminar lentamente asía la parte trasera del castillo, cuando llego avía una estatua en el medio de un campo enorme y en el fondo se veía ¿Una laguna y una pequeña mesa de campo?

Al verlo sonrió con cuidado acercándose así a ella mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas con más ganas ¿Era como si un fuerte dolor aumentaba en su corazón? Al tocar con cuidado la pequeña mesa la cual ¿¡Estaba quemada y una gran marca de cortada en medio!? Al tocar sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, mientras comenzaba estaba recostada en el suelo sintiendo el dolor en su corazón mucho más fuerte que antes ¡Ella sentía un gran dolor en estar en ese lugar! Pero necesitaba estar hay aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero debía superarlos de una vez por todas no fue su culpa que eso pasara aun cuando los años pasaron no podía olvidarlo.

-Mi Señor todo fue mi culpa si tan solo yo hubiera escuchado (Miraba la mesa arruinada mientras miraba unos nombres en el mismo) ¿Por qué fui una niña tonta en aquel tiempo? Sin tan solo te hubiera hecho caso nunca hubiera cometido aquel terrible error-Golpea la mesa con fuerza mientras recordaba cómo comenzó aquel momento en que su vida, hubiera llegado a su fin si no fuera por el ¿Cómo hubiera terminado realmente?

*****************Recuerdo de su infancia****************

Yo era una niña nacida en el seno de una familia de aventureros eran los únicos capaces de matar a seres sobrenaturales, los más famosos entre los suyos y yo ¿Fui el peor error de mis padres? Lamentablemente lo era nací como una humana sin ningún poder especial, a mi edad de 4 años no avía manifestado ninguna habilidad extraordinaria al revisar mi aura descubrieron que yo solo era ¡Una simple niña mortal! Así que como era costumbre entre ellos era normal que sus Padres, abandonaran a sus Hijos si estos no le servían para nada ¿Al final para eso era los Hijos no? Para ellos era más importante tener descendencia que fuera digna, de llevar sus apellidos y lamentablemente yo no era digna para ellos.

Así que sin ningún remordimiento fue abandonada en el bosque lúgubre el bosque en donde existía una criatura malévola que ningún aventurero, era capaz de asesinar los pocos que entraban ¡Jamás salían de ahí con vidas! Excepto una ocasión salió uno, pero estaba al borde de la muerte y solo fue capaz de decirle (¡Esa no es una criatura eso es un maldito monstruo!) fue sus últimas palabras y morir tras decirla y ahora yo estaba ahí, sola mirando como mis Padres ¿Se alejaban de mi como si tuviera la peste? Sin siquiera despedirse ni nada solo me dejaron hay como algo roto mientras, los miraba alejarse comencé a llorar de tristeza al verme abandonada por mis propios Padres.

Estaba mirando frente de mi esperando verlos de nuevo que se acercaran a mí que me quisieran ¿Si que era una tonta no? Era una niñita que esperaba a sus Padres, que la amaran sentía que me caería desmayada no avía sido alimentaba, hasta que escuche ¿Algo moviéndose detrás de mí? Rápidamente miro detrás de mí y lo que veo ¡Era un Dragón de color negro de ojos rojos! Me podía ya verme a mí misma siendo devorada por aquel monstruo grite y corrí, pero no llegue lejos apenas unos metros cuando tropecé cayendo en una inclinada, al punto ¿¡De rodar y golpeándome mi cuerpo!? Hasta romperme un brazo llegue a suelo me levante con esfuerzo, hasta que lo vi llegar frente de mi mirándome fijamente.

-¿Ahora los Humanos viene a dejarme niños a mi hogar? Como veo eres una cría apenas (Acercándose asía la temerosa niña, la cual tenía su bracito lastimado) Los Humanos cada vez son peores como veo, y como escucho tienes algo de hambre-Se acercaba asía la niña tomándola entre sus garras, mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojitos llorosos.

-P-por f-favor n-no m-me c-coma y-yo m-me i-iré s-si l-lo m-moleste (Sentía miedo y terror porque era, capaz de matarme no sabía que hacer) ¡p-por f-favor d-deje i-ir s-señor! Y-yo l-le j-juro q-que n-no l-le m-molestare-Estaba ya llorando de terror, pero más miedo me llego cuando veo como el abre, sus fauces mi miedo fue a pánico ¡Iba a comerme entera!

-¡Uh! (Le da un lengüetazo completamente, para luego dejarla en el suelo) Ahora tu cuerpo debe haberse recuperado soy el Dragón Oscuro, mi hombre real es Jhon Dresker único ser Oscuro y también (Tomando la forma de un Humano, pero con característica de Dragón) Un Dios y como tal no quedaría tranquilo matarte, así que espero que este calme tu hambre-Entre sus ropas saca una manzana para luego dársela a la pequeña, que con miedo la toma entre sus manitas.

-¿Por qué me da alimento? (Aún sentía miedo, pero veo que el solo me sonríe, aunque me preguntaba ¿Cómo tenia ropa?) Aunque gracias por el alimento señor yo me llamo… (Sus Padres nunca le dieron un nombre, y mira el suelo deprimida) No tengo nombre siquiera no sé quién soy o que hago, no tengo quien me quiera siquiera y-yo uh snif, snif-Comencé a llorar para ver como aquel ser me abrazo lentamente tarareando ¿Una pequeña canción? A su vez que me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Cuando logre calmarme y que me comiera mi manzana el me llevo entre brazos asía dentro del bosque lúgubre, cuando llegamos al fondo avía ¡Un hermoso prado lleno de flores hermosas! Me bajo y corrí asía el prado de flores mientras tomaba cada una de ellas, para hacer un ramo de flores sin darme cuenta, de cómo él se alejaba de mi cuando logro verlo ¡Dejo caer las flores y salgo corriendo asía el! Era lo único bueno que tenía corro lo que puedo, y me arrojo asía su espalda para aferrarme a su cuerpo ¡Mientras lloraba a lágrimas vivas!

El comenzó a moverse fuertemente mientras me decía que lo soltara que ese lugar avía alimento y agua, pero yo no quería eso ¡Solo deseaba estar a su lado! Así que me aferro completamente a él, sin siquiera soltarme aun cuando el salió volando asía el aire tratando de despegarme de el ¿Por qué me aferra a un ser como él? Nunca lo supe, pero sé que él era mi futuro y siempre me quede con el hasta que se cansó, y descendió con cuidado sentía frio así que tomándome entre sus brazos me cubrió con sus alas a su vez, ¿¡Cómo mi cuerpo sentía una calidez muy linda en mi cuerpo!? Sabía que me calentaba me aferre a el hasta que me quede dormidita.

Desperté sobre exaltada avía quedado dormida él pudo haberme dejado, pero cuando abro mis ojos ¿Estaba frente una fogata con sabanas abrigadoras? Veo frente de mi como el Dragón llegaba, con alimento me miro y me sonríe no pude detenerme lo juro ¡Lloré con fuerza arrojándome asía el! Y decirle que no me dejara que aria lo que fuera por él, pero que no me abandonara como mis Padres y me pregunto ¿De qué estaba hablando no que estaba perdida? Comencé a contarle que mis Papas me avían abandonado y siempre fueron, malos conmigo que quería quedarme con él y que aria lo que fuera si me dejaba quedar con él.

-Uh está bien te quedaras conmigo pequeña (Acariciando su cabecita mientras le sonríe) ¿No tienes un nombre no es verdad? Soy malo para los nombres, pero te llamarte Cristal porque tus ojos son como un hermoso cristal como tu alma-Fueron sus palabras sinceras mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña, a su vez que le daba un pequeño beso en su frente ¿¡Sonrojándola más de lo que estaba!?

-¿Cristal? Uh no me parece malo me gusta (Sonriéndole con ternura y abrazándome a él) ¡Te quedo mucho Papa! Ahora serás mi nuevo Papa, y yo seré tu Hija te quedo mucho-Aquellas palabras jamás la iba a olvidar después de todo el siempre sería lo mejor, que llego a mi vida cuando ¡Mis propios Padres me abandonaron! No pensaba dejarlo lo quería mucho y algo en mí, me decía que debía quedarme con él para siempre.

-¿¡Uh tu Papa y tu mi Hija!? Creo que podría intentarlo nunca tuve una cría (Pensando mientras le sonríe acariciando su cabecita con cuidado) ¡Esta bien yo seré tu Papa y tu mi Hija! Espero que nos llevemos muy bien mi pequeña Cristal, espero que tengas hambre he traído mucha comida-Sonriendo mientras comenzaba a desollar el ciervo que avía casado, a su vez que miraba a la niña mientras le sonreía.

Desde ese día fui conocida como su Hija cuando cumplí 8 años de edad me regalo un collar con una foto mía y de el dentro del mismo, ¿Era los mejores momentos de mi vida? Lo eran, pero como era de esperar todo tiene su fin pase los siguientes 4 años, entrenando con la espada que fue hecha por sus propias manos ¡Un regalo perfecto para su Hija y su aprendiz! Era una aventurera que hacia misiones de rang para mis doce añitos, era de verdad única lo bueno de ser criada por un Dragón ¡Era digna de llevar esa espada! Pero era demasiada ingenua en ese tiempo.

Ya que me uní a un grupo de aventureros en donde ellos eran los más fuertes nunca supe que iba a ser usada, ¿Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta de sus intenciones? Era demasiada tonta acepte estar con ellos, pero luego de unas pocas misiones, ellos deseaban saber dónde era mi hogar de tonta acepte y los lleve creí que eran gente de confianza cuando, deje que pasaran a mi hogar nunca le dije que estaba siendo cuidada ¡Por un Dragón! Ellos a principio creían que eran era peligroso mi Rey, pero yo de tonta confiaba en ellos, pero no el, ya que a los minutos de estar frente de ellos se les arrojo provocando que hubiera una pelea.

Mi Rey destruyo las piedras mágicas que tenían provocando que sus apariencias reales aparecieran, demostrando que yo era una idiota ya que ellos eran ¿¡Mis verdaderos Padres!? Ellos ya me avían reconocido y me avían visto salir del bosque, por eso fue que me utilizaron para acercarse a el ya que ellos avían matado a cientos de las creaciones de mi Rey, para nuestra mala suerte estaban los Padres de Silfrig Yuzu Marco los cuales ¡Cuidaban a sus criaturas! Mis Padres avían llegado para destruirnos ellos sabían que yo era su Hija, la cual avían abandonado y los que no dudaron en usar para sus propósitos ¡Ellos solo deseaban ser los más reconocidos del mundo! Si lograban matar al monstruo que devoraba a cada aventurero, que entraba al bosque lúgubre y ahora lo tenían a su alcance.

-¡Al fin serás nuestro Dragón! Serás una bonita decoración en nuestra pared (Chocando su espada contra, las garras de mi Rey) Sabíamos que esa mocosa era nuestra hija, su habilidad para la espada la heredo de nosotros-Eran las palabras de mi Padre o el que lo fue mientras luchaba con sus espadas, contra las garras de mi Rey una lucha demasiado fuerte estaba a la par ¿Eso era solo mi opinión acaso? Porque la pelea no avía terminado aún no.

-¿¡Enserio que ella servía para algo!? Eso fue demasiado sorpresa cuando la vimos viva, saliendo del bosque donde la dejamos (Usaba un arco que arrojaba flechas eléctricas, las cuales trataban de darle al Rey) Pero gracias a eso logramos darnos cuenta de que tú la cuidabas, por eso tuvimos que usarla ¡Para poder matarte a ti y el resto que queda!-Esquiva una llamarada de fuego y ve al Padre de Marco furioso, ella se relame los dientes al ver un Dragón de fuego.

-Cristal llévate a los pequeños ahora mismo, si no seré capaz de usar mi poder (Sus garras chocaban con las espadas de su enemigo) ¡Estos dos van a saber contra quien se enfrentan! Ahora verán por usar a mi aprendiz, para llegar a mi van a conocerme idiotas ¡Nadie usa a mi Hija!-Su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas para salir disparado asía su enemigo el cual ¡Se arrojó con sus espadas listo para matar! Sin saber contra quien se enfrentaba contra un ser superior.

Tome a los pequeños para llevármelos, pero aquel momento apareció la que era mi Madre apuntándome con su arco, el miedo me llego cuando sin dudarlo ¡Disparo a mí y a los pequeños! Pero en aquel momento la Madres de los niños se colocaron frente de mí, pero como era de esperarse la fecha atravesó sus corazones y como era de esperarse no murieron ¡Sus heridas se estaban regenerando! Los Dragones como ellos eran únicos, pero mis Padres sabían cómo destruirlo avían logrado conseguir el secreto para poder matarlos avían logrados ser bendecidos, por los poderes de la luz y mi Madre con su arco se fusionó con el mismo a verse en problemas.

Ya que las armas que ellos utilizaban eran armas sagradas al punto de que eran capaces de fusionarse, para llegar a ser seres mayores que un humano ¡Mi Madre se avía convertido en una especie de Ángel! (La de la imagen era la mejor opción que tuve nwnU) no podía creerlo antes de siquiera pensarlo fui capaz de ver como mi progenitora ¿¡Avía eliminado sin dudarlo a los Padres de los pequeños!? No podía creer como avía sido capaz de matar a las Madres de las criaturas, que yo cuidaba con mi vida ahora la miraba como ella ¿Estaba frente de mi mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa? Ahí fue cuando lo supe hay comprendí que mi vida, para ellos nunca significo nada para ellos.

Ahora era mi final no podía creerlo ¿¡Iba a morir, así como si nada sin siquiera conocer el amor!? Mis lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos a saber que mi vida iba a terminar, así como si nada deseaba creer que alguien me amaba que alguien me necesitaba cierro mis ojos aceptando mi final ¡Pero un grito me hace traer a la realidad! Y miro a mi Rey quien me adopto quien me acogió como su propia Hija quien me a amado, desde que me aferré a su espalda hay lo comprendí y sabía lo que debía hacer debía luchar ¡Iba a defender mi vida mi realidad y a mi Padre! Sin miedo sin siquiera dudarlo desvaino mi espada la cual, choco contra el arco de quien me avía dado la luz.

-¡Te voy a matar cueste lo que me cueste! Yo no sy tu hija yo solo tengo un Padre y ese (Dando la vuelta para chocar su espada, contra el arco de su enemigo) ¡Ese es Rey el Dragón Oscuro es mi Padre! Yo soy Cristal su hija y tu eres mi enemiga, y mi deber es destruirte a cualquier lugar-Con mi espada corto su mejilla con fuerza mientras estaba preparada, mientras mi miedo y mi terror avía desaparecido ahora ¡Soy una guerrera yo soy la Hija del Dragón Oscuro!

********************Recuerdos interrumpidos********************

-¿Ha que paso realmente? (Miro el lugar en donde estaba, y recordaba mi pasado) Fue mi culpa por no haber sido prudente cuando me dijiste, que no confiara en nadie debí haberte hecho caso Padre-Miraba el lugar aún al paso de los años avía sido reconstruido, de la guerra que avía sido evidencia que fue hace algunos años atrás ¿Acaso el dolor nunca iba a parar?

Mientras la joven miraba el paisaje tratando de superar el dolor de su ingenuidad en el pasado, ahora se veía a sí misma en el reflejo del lago ¿Tratando de olvidar el dolor? Aún recordaba las palabras de su Padre y el tenía razón no puede aún no debe esperar, hasta que el tiempo pase y pueda ser capaz de decirle a Yuzu Silfrig y Marco puedan saber la verdad ¿Sin que lo tomen a mal acaso? Ese era el miedo de la joven como el de su Padre de que ellos creyeran, que ella fue la culpable del caos por ahora seguiría las palabras de su mentor de su amado Padre.

Por otro lado, con Raynare y Mitelt estaban conversando de cosas triviales hasta que Issei regresara con la caída, y la pequeña niña ahora caminaba por los pasillos los cuales la joven rubia conocía muy bien ¿Desde que fue regresada a esa vida? Lo sabía aún recordaba cómo fue devuelta a la vida, pero debía decírselo a Raynare para que ella supiera que todo estaría bien así que mientras ¿Salía asía la parte principal del castillo? Conversaban de cosas sencillas hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, para dejar a la pequeña que se divirtiera con los animalitos que estaban cerca que por suerte no eran peligrosos.

Ahora mientras era cuidado por Mitelt y la madre de la pequeña se sentaron en una de las mesas para ver a la niña, de cómo se divertía como era de costumbre en ella ¿Era lindo ser pequeño? Así parece serlo por ahora ambas caídas se quedaron callados ya que no sabían cómo abordar el tema, que realmente le importaba entre ellas así que la joven rubia decidió comenzar hizo llamar su atención con una fingida tos ¿Avía captado la atención de la joven pelinegra? Ahora solo necesitaba decir cómo fue que regreso, su decisión el quedarse con aquel Dragón.

-Raynare-sama le diré como fue que decidí quedarme con mi amo (Se sonroja sin darse cuenta, de su sonrojo de sus mejillas) ¿Recordara que fuimos eliminado por los demonios no? Mire luego de mi muerte solo recordaba que estaba, en una especie de limbo-Comenzó a contar su historia era momento de que le dijera a Raynare, algo que al principio ella sabía, pero la diferencia es que ¿Ella no sufrió lo que Raynare sufrió?

*****************Recuerdos del pasado en el limbo****************

Lo único que recordaba es que estaba encadenada a una pared mientras mis alas ¡Avía sido quemada hasta la raíz! A su vez que mi cuerpo estaba muy golpeado y con rasguño, en todo mi cuerpo mis ropas destruida hasta el momento que logre escuchar (¡Del tiempo yo controlo y mi mandato es tu retorno!) sentí como mi cuerpo estaba siendo atado ahora ¡Por cadenas envolviéndome por completo! Y comenzó a arrastrarme al punto que me esperaba lo peor, pero no fue así cuando abrí mis ojos por la luz del sol ¿Me encontraba en donde avía muerto? Con miedo mire todo mi alrededor y estaba como cuando la demonio me mato con mis otros compañeros.

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Era mis preguntas apenas al levantarme siento una presión en el ambiente un poder tan grande y terrorífico, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar de miedo con miedo giré mi cabeza y pude ver solo ¿¡Un joven de pelo negro mirándome con una sonrisa!? Me gire rápidamente estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero apenas logre crear mi lanza ¡Mi brazo mi cuello y mi torso estaba atados! Mejor dicho, una espada en mi cuello mi brazo en donde tenía, mi lanza estaba siendo apretada por alguien y mi torso tenía otra espada apuntando asía mi corazón y hay supe ¡Que no debía cometer una estupidez!

Cuando deshice mi lanza ellos se separaron de mi mientras caía de rodilla mirando con miedo a ambos lados de que ellos volvieron a atacarme, pero no paso solo vi aquel chico ¡Acercándose a mi mientras me sonreía! No sabía porque, pero ese chico me daba algo de miedo, su poder era por encima del mío con terror baje mi mirada sentía el sudor recorrer mi rostro mientras ¿El seguía acercándose asía a mi hasta quedar frente de mi cuerpo? Sentía que si intentaba algo volvería aquel lugar oscuro en donde, mi alma seria consumida por aquel lúgubre lugar en donde estuve antes.

-Me llamo Jhon Dresker te traje del limbo en donde estabas (Dejando ver una cola mientras sonreía) Quería ver cuánto me demoraría traer alguien de la muerte, pero como veo no es la gran cosa siempre que tenga ¡Algo de esa criatura podre devolverla siempre!-Deja caer una plumas frente de ella demostrando que gracias a esas viejas plumas, fue capaz de devolverla a la vida ahora su vida le pertenecía a el.

-D-dígame p-por qué t-trae a u-una, s-simple c-caída a e-este m-mundo (Temblaba del miedo al sentir, el poder que emanaba de ese chico) ¿¡Q-que desea un ser tan poderoso con alguien insignificante como yo!?-Mi miedo era demasiado grande al sentir como su mirada me observaba sin siquiera, yo ser capaz de alzar mi mirada por el miedo.

-¡Solo quería comprobar algo simple y lo logre! Aún sin mi poder completo puedo dar vida aún (Se arrodilla frente de ella mientras le susurra) Te doy dos opciones 1) Puedes servirme y te prometo que no te arrepentirás, 2) Puedo devolverte al lugar en donde estabas antes, tú decides joven Ángel caída tu escoges-Sin nada más que decirme comenzó a levantarse mientras esperaba mi respuesta, ¿Por qué estaba esperando que decidiera yo?

-¡Glum! Y-yo d-deseo s-servirle s-si m-me l-lo p-permite (Temblando del miedo, aunque logre pensar en algo) Escojo la primera opción mi Señor le prometo que no le fallare, después de todo no quiero volver aquel lugar se lo suplico ¡Déjeme vivir para servirle! [Si logro seguir viva podre huir en un descuido de su parte]-Esos eran mis pensamientos, pero sin saber que esos días iban a cambiar mi forma de pensar cuando decidí vivir por el.

Los siguientes días comencé a ver cómo era el realmente aquel castillo era grande si, pero se sentía ¿Cómo un lugar re confortable y muy hogareño? Lo era para mí lo fue siempre que hacia algo bien, me acariciaba la cabeza lo que comenzó a palpitar mi corazón al punto que deseaba ¡Siempre verlo sonreír y que me elogiara por un trabajo bien hecho! Comencé a ver más lugares del castillo tenia incluso mi propia recamara, podía decorarlo como yo deseara era lo más hermoso de mi vida incluso podía andar libre ¿Sin siquiera estar vigilada? Era algo que me sorprendía por esa confianza que me tenía.

Poco a poco comencé a saber más de el descubrí que el avía vuelto a la vida hace por su alma avía sido divida, el en su época fue un dios pe fue traicionado por la persona que el jamás esperaba ¡Alguien demasiado cercana para el! Poco a poco logre entender que su poder era la oscuridad de la cual podía crear otros elementos, era sorprendente el ver que era capaz de usar ¡Fuego tierra viento agua y muchos más elementos! Además, su magia era tan poderosa que incluso podía sanar a heridos aún si le faltaba un brazo, incluso alguna parte de su cuerpo su regeneración era muy impresionante ¿Cómo era posible un ser así de poderoso?

Comencé a enterarme que era uno de los pocos Dioses capaces de formar vida de un cuerpo muerto y no solo eso, era capaz de crear un cuerpo solo con el fragmento del anterior sujeto muerto ¿Entonces cómo es que yo estoy de vuelta? Entendí que con una pluma mía fue capaz, de ver mi estructura y crear un cuerpo de mi misma forma que el anterior y solo con eso ¡Era capaz de encontrar mi alma del limbo y traerme a la vida! Unir mi alma al cuerpo que el avía creado y así yo estaba devuelta, entre los vivos y desde que entendí eso y cada momento me sentí más segura a su lado que decidí quedarme con el.

-Mitelt se cuáles son tus pensamientos (Asustándola mientras ella miraba por la ventana) Si deseas irte te dejo en libertad no debes quedarte si no lo deseas, puedes irte ahora y ser libre no quiero atarte aquí si no lo deseas ¿De acuerdo?-Sin más que decirme se marchó mientras me dejaba confundida él fue demasiado, sincero mientras se alejaba de mi lado.

-¿Uh? (Corrí asía el abrazándolo por la espalda fuertemente) ¡Déjeme quedarme por favor no me quiero ir! Aquí siento todo lo que deseaba por favor déjeme, quedarme aquí se lo suplico yo no quiero irme y-yo-Me quedo calada cuando siento que en mi cabeza una mano me acariciaba, y comprendí que podía quedarme con el todo el tiempo que yo deseara ¡Desde ese día decidí vivir por el por mi Amo!

********************Fin del recuerdo********************

-Quizás no es algo muy interesante pe es mi pequeña historia (Se sonroja levemente sin saber el porqué) Solo sé que desde que estoy aquí me siento viva, alegre por eso deseo vivir por el ¡Quiero estar a su lado hasta el fin de mis días!-Fueron sus palabras sinceras y decididas ella viviría por él y solo por él, ahora su vida solo tenía una meta y esa era ¡Seguir sirviendo a quien le regalo esa segunda oportunidad! Aún si ella no lograba entender sus sentimientos por su Señor, pronto sería capaz de saber que ella se quedó no fue solo por esa oportunidad si no por un sentimiento más profundo.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
